La continuación
by Jsakura
Summary: Como me gustaria que siguiera la historia...
1. Chapter 1

**La Continuación.**

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

(…) Pensamientos.  
/…/ Hechos.

Después de la boda fallida, las cosas seguían siendo las mismas en casa de los Tendo, las mismas discusiones por las prometidas de Ranma y las comidas toxicas de Akane. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que los quisieron casar.

En el Furinkan los comentarios por la casi boda Saotome - Tendo era cosa del pasado, los que màs se comentaba era el gran Baile de Primavera, en el cual los varones debían de invitar a la elegida.

Era el receso Hiroshi y Daisuke, llevaron hasta la azotea del Furinkan a un despistado Ranma. El cual nunca entendía el porqué sus "Amigos" siempre pretendía ponerlo celoso.

Vamos Ranma tienes que decir ¿A cuál de tus prometidas llevaras al baile? Dijo Hiroshi

Ya les dije que no pienso asistir, que no llevare a ninguna. Bufo Ranma

Entonces ¿podemos invitar a la que nosotras queramos? Celebro Daisuke

Oigan yo pensé que invitarían a Yuka y Sayuri? Contesto Ranma algo molesto

Si pero ahora que tu no iras ¿Quien cuidara de tus prometidas? Dijo Hiroshi golpeando las costillas de Ranma

Ya les dije que me da exactamente lo mismo con quien vayan ellas. (Con estos amigos) Pensó Ranma

Y no te importa ¿Con quien vaya Akane? Pregunto Daisuke

Sabes que si se enteran que no vas a llevarla al baile todo el instituto la invitara. ¿Eso también te da lo mismo? Comento Hiroshi

Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga esa marimacho pechos planos. Ranma Respondió algo molesto (Akane ir con Kuno o con Rioga, eso jamás)

Fue en ese momento en que entraron en la azotea Yuka, Hiroko, Sayuri, Asami y una Akane con el aura enrojecida por lo dicho de su torpe prometido.

Así que te da lo mismo con quien vaya, pues bien veras ya que tú no tienes el valor de invitarme, hare una selección de quien será el mejor candidato para que me lleve al baile y ustedes /mirando a Daisuke e Hiroshi/ también están invitados claro si alguno quiere ir conmigo. Fue todo lo que dijo una molesta Akane.

En ese instante el mundo de Ranma se cae a pedazos al imaginar a Akane teniendo citas con todo el Instituto Furinkan.

Pues bien deseo que tu elegido sepa a la marimacho que está invitando, Grito Ranma.

En eso un almuerzo se estrecha en la cara de Ranma haciendo que todo en su contenido se reparta por toda la cara del aludido.

Yo solo te traía tu almuerzo. /Akane Regresa por donde entro con unos compañeros aun sin poder entender todo lo que ambos prometidos acababan de decir/

* * *

Más tarde las amigas encuentran a akane bajo el árbol de la escuela.

Akane te sientes bien? Pregunto una curiosa Yuka

Pero que preguntas haces, que no la estás viendo? Susurro Sayuri

Si me siento bien, es solo que estoy pensando en lo que le dije al tonto de Ranma. (Que estará pensando? Que soy igual que el resto? Que lo dije solo para sacarle celos)

Akane yo pienso que lo que dijiste fue lo correcto, el siempre dice cosas para humillarte y tu nunca haces nada para que se de cuenta que hay muchos que quisieran estar en su lugar. Respondió un comprensiva Yuka

Si akane nosotras te ayudaremos para que de verdad escojas a tu cita para el baile. Sonrió Sayuri tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amiga.

Pero si lo que dije fue solo una broma. Yo de verdad no quiero ir. Una sonrojada Akane contestaba.

Akane si no haces lo que le dijiste a Ranma, ahí tendrá otro motivo para molestarle. Se mostraba una enojada Yuka

Si Akane, es mejor que elijas a tu cita o lo lamentaras. Su amiga Sayuri colocaba la mano sobre el hombre de Akane en señal de apoyo.

Saben tienen razón es mejor que lo haga y saben desde hoy hare que Ranma se dé cuenta que el mundo no gira a su alrededor. Una alegre Akane sonreía.

Bien Akane entonces cuando empezamos con las citas? Dijo Yuka

Citas? Quien hablo de citas?

Si akane si quiere elegir a tu cita tienes que conocerlo mejor, no lo crees? Comento Sayuri

Pero yo no pensé que tenía que ser a través de citas.

Amiga déjalo todo en nuestras manos, nosotras elegiremos a los mejores y con ellos tendrás las citas.

Yo prefiero llamarlo entrevista. (Jejej en que me he metido pensó Akane)

Te elegiremos a los más guapos del instituto amiga.

/ Akane con una gota sobre su sien/ Amigas yo prefiero elegirlos no me gustaría un chico guapo y pervertido a la vez.

Las tres chicas rieron a carcajadas sin imaginar que cierto chico de trenza alcanzo a escuchar el final de la conversación.

(Demonios y ahora que hare, o sea no quiero decir que ella no puede salir con quien le plazca pero si ese alguien es un depravado o un pervertido, que hará ella pensó Ranma) uff será mejor que hable con ella para disculparme.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del receso en la entrada del salón un tumulto de jóvenes hacían filas.

(Ojala no sea lo que me estoy imaginando, pensaba Ranma)

Este logra entrar y se percata que las dos mejores amigas de akane, tienen un cuaderno donde anotaban los nombres y teléfonos de todos los que se encuentran en dicha fila.

En ese momento Daisuke e Hiroshi se acercan a Ranma.

Vez lo que provocas Ranma ahora Akane tendrá la última palabra de quien será su elegido. Molestaba Daisuke

Ranma con unas ganas de mandar a todos a volar y a romper el bendito cuaderno de pretendientes de Akane.

Todo fue tu culpa, lo único que deberías de haberle dicho es que no te gustaba bailar y que eligiera a uno de tus mejores amigos para que la acompañara.

Muy gracioso Hiroshi. Y donde se supone que está Akane no debería de ella estar eligiendo a su acompañante? /Pregunta un enfadado Ranma a las dos amigas de esta/

Es que nosotras la estamos ayudando, la pobre recién está terminando de leer el primer cuaderno con sus citas, seleccionando a los que tendrán la entrevista. Dijo Yuca cruzando los brazos.

Ranma sin poder creer lo que esta le acaba de decir, maldice y busca por el salón a su prometida.

Y se puede saber donde esta ella? Dice Ranma

En eso Akane aparece por el salón, revolucionando a todos los chicos presentes, que le entregaban bombones, flores y regalos. Gracias chicos pero esto no influenciará en mi decisión, dice algo sonrojada.

Se puede saber que haces Akane? Pregunta un furioso prometido.

No, no lo puedes saber ya que tú mismo dijiste, que te da exactamente lo mismo lo que una marimacho pechos planos haga.

Fue en ese momento en que la profesora Hinako entro al salón haciendo que todos huyeran de sus ya sabidos castigos.

(No lo puedo creer por mi culpa Akane está decidida a hacer semejante locura y yo sin poder hacer nada) Pensaba Ranma con las manos tomándose las mejillas

(Estúpido Ranma si tan solo me invitaras al baile, dejaría esta locura hasta aquí, pero sabes no porque tú no quieras acompañarme no quiere decir que no iré)

* * *

A la salida de clases Ranma espera a su prometida, en eso se le acerca la amiga de Akane-

Ranma, Akane ya se fue te dejo esto. /dijo Yuca entregándole un papel/ hasta mañana Ranma.

"Ranma lo siento por no esperarte pero tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar" A.T.

Ranma arrugo al máximo aquel trozo de papel y se dirigió a paso firme hasta el Dojo Tendo.

* * *

En la casa Tendo:

Ya llegue! Dice Akane mientras se quita los zapatos.

Bienvenida hermana y Ranma? No me digas que ya se pelearon? Porque fue ahora hermanita? Pregunta una alegre Kasumi

En eso aparece la segunda de las hermanas.

Kasumi aunque no lo creas la que tiene la culpa por la pelea de ahora es Akane. La segunda de las hermanas entre en escena comiendo una galleta

Nabiki por favor no te metas, los problemas que tenga con Ranma no son de tu incumbencia.

Ja yo no me puedo entrometer, pero los chicos del Furinkan si? Sonrió burlescamente Nabiki:

De que habla Nabiki, Akane? Pregunta curiosa Kasumi.

/ Akane con ceño fruncido/ Kasumi es solo que habrá un baile en la escuela y como Ranma no quiere ir, estoy eligiendo a mi acompañante es solo eso.

Pero Akane si Ranma no quiere ir no será mejor que tu tampoco vayas. Se expreso Kasumi.

No Kasumi si Ranma no quiere ir es su problema, no el mío. Aunque tenga que entrevistas a todo el Furinkan iré sea como sea al Baile. /En eso Akane sube las escaleras con destino a su habitación/

* * *

Cuarto de Akane

Porque? Porque él no puede ser normal como los otros chicos? Porque no puede invitarme a un simple Baile? O es que no le agrado ni siquiera para estar un momento con él? O será que invito otra de sus prometidas?

Akane abrazaba su almohada como tratando de ocultarse del mundo, en eso sintió como alguien golpeaba su ventana. Ella sabía que era él quien la buscaba.

(Que hago ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, si lo hago se dará cuenta que fue para provocar celos, ya se) /En esto saca unos cuadernos de su mochila y los deja sobre su cama/

(Porque no me habré o será que aun sigue molesta, porque ella siempre tiene que estar en el lugar menos indicado) Pensaba Ranma

En eso siente como se abre la ventana de su prometida, el entra.

Ranma que es lo que quieres no ves que estoy ocupada. /Akane se encontraba sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tenía dos cuadernos que leía y tomaba apuntes. Ranma la miraba embobado/

Que es lo que haces yo que sepa no tenemos tarea. Pregunta Ranma

Si se que no hay tarea pero estoy revisando a todos los que se apuntaron a mis entrevistas. Dice Akane

/En eso ranma cayo en cuenta, aquellos cuadernos eran todos los chicos que se anotaron para las entrevistas de acompañantes de su prometida/ Akane yo solo venia a pedirte disculpas por lo que dije. Dice bajando la mirada.

No hay problema Ranma, ya me acostumbre a tus insultos y sabes te quería dar las gracias, ya que…

Ya que, qué?

Bueno yo pensé que iríamos al baile juntos como amigos, pero por lo que dijiste esta mañana se me ocurrió esta idea en la que puedo conocer a más gente que estudia en el mismo instituto con nosotros y que aun no he tenido la posibilidad de hablarles. /Ella sonrió en ese momento Ranma supo que si seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre perdería a su prometida/.

Ranma si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme puedes irte tengo mucho que leer. /Mostrando los dos cuadernos/

Hee si eso era todo. /Abandonando por la misma ventana la habitación de su prometida/.


	3. Chapter 3

En el Dojo:

Ranma: (Maldición y ahora que hare, que se supone que debo de hacer para que Akane no vaya con algún lunático al famoso baile)

Nabiki: Cuñadito, tan pensativo que estas?

Ranma: Nabiki no necesito tus reproches en estos momentos.

Nabiki: Ranma que mal humor, y yo que venía a ayudarte, pero si no la quieres mejor me voy.

Ranma: Y como se supone que tu me vas a ayudar?

Nabiki: Por una razonable suma e dinero te diría.

Ranma: /Enseñándole 1.000 yens/ es todo lo que tengo.

Nabiki: Muy fácil mi querido cuñadito, si tanto quieres ir con ella al baile pues inscríbete en uno de sus cuadernos.

Ranma: Y como rayos me voy a inscribir?

Nabiki: Es todo lo que puedo decir por esa paga. Y bueno sabes que Akane toma un baño todas las noches después de la cena. /Diciendo esto abandona el dojo).

Ranma se queda pensando en esto ultimo, se sienta en la duela del dojo.

* * *

En la cena todos muy cayados observaban a la pareja más dispareja de Nerima.

Nabiki: Y dime Akane ya elegiste a tu pareja del Bale?

En ese instante el rostro de Ranma y Akane indicaban que no era el mejor momento para contar los planes de Akane para el Baile de primavera.

Soun: A que baile se refiere hija?

Kasumi: Pero Akane no es correcto que elijas a una pareja si tienes a Ranma.

Akane: La verdad es que Ranma no tiene ganas de asistir al Baile, y yo si quiero ir, prefiero elegir yo a mi acompañante.

Nodoka: Pero Ranma eso no es de un buen hombre dejar que su prometida vaya sola a un baile y menos aun que ella elija a otro hombre para que la acompañe.

Ranma: Pues lo siento mucho yo ya dije que no tenia intensiones de ir a un tonto baile y para que lo sepan no me molesta que Akane elija a un acompañante.

En eso un ofuscado Ranma se retira del comedor, dejando a una Akane muy triste por la confesión.

* * *

En el baño:

Se encuentra Akane tomando un baño muy triste pensando en lo que dijo su prometido.

Akane: (Que estúpida y penar que todo esto lo hago para que el siena celos, el muy tarado ni siquiera piensa asistir).

En la habitación de Akane:

/Se abre la ventana del dormitorio y entra la presencia de un prometido hecho un mar de nervios/

Ranma: (Que hago donde guardará los benditos cuadernos)

/En ese instante Ranma abre la mochila de Akane y se encuentra con aquellos cuadernos con los nombres y teléfonos de todo el Furinkan, algunos con notas como, Es muy guapo, es alto, ojos verdes, y otras descripciones que las amigas de akane escribieron como referencia/

Ranma: (Y ahora que hago si escribo mi nombre ella se dará cuenta, ya se) /Tomo un lápiz u escribo tratando de cambiar la letra/ "Anónimo", llámame entre las 18:00 y 19:00 horas ya que en el resto del día no me encuentro.

En ese instante escucha como Akane en el pasillo conversa con su hermana Nabiki, guarda el cuaderno en la misma posición donde se encontraba y sale por la ventana.

Akane ingresa a su cuarto envuelta por una toalla, comienza a colocarse su pijama y a secarse sus cabellos azulados.

En ese instante recuerda como Ranma fríamente señala que no le molesta que elija a un acompañante.

Akane: (Ranma tan poco te importo) /En ese instante saca de su mochila los cuadernos para terminar de leer aquel listado que hicieron sus amigas/

Al cabo de una hora Akane no podía dar cuenta del listado de chicos que querían salir con ella o que se conformaban con solo bailar un tema romántico. Esta tomaba apuntes y formaba un nuevo listado con los pocos elegidos que escogió.

El que más llamo su atención fue un Anónimo y una nota muy extraña del horario en que lo podía encontrar. Esta de lo más curiosa anoto el número para llamarlo al otro día, sin imaginarse de quien sería el Anónimo.

Al otro día una feliz Akane caminaba al lado de su prometido con dirección a su escuela.

Ranma: (Y ahora que le habrá pasado para que este tan feliz, ni siquiera quiere hablarme)

Akane: (No le daré en el gusto que arruine mis citas para el baile, si él no quiere ir es su problema, ya verás cómo te arrepentirás de no haberme invitado)

Akane se encuentra en la puerta del Furinkan con sus amigas,

Sayuri: Y Akane trajiste a los seleccionados?

Ranma: Al escuchar esto se tenso al máximo, nunca pensó que ella los escogería tan rápido.

Akane: He sip, pero déjenme decirles que fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

Yuca: Me imagino Akane no es fácil elegir a un Hombre entre un millón jojana.

Akane: No eran tantos. Bueno me costó pero aquí están los que finalmente tendrán la entrevista final. /En esto Akane le entrega un listado de no más de 10 nombres a su amiga/

Sayuri: Y bueno a qué hora los citamos en tu casa.

Akane: Bueno después de clases cada media hora, creo que en ese tiempo podre escoger a alguien. Lo que si el chico Anónimo lo tendrán que llamar en el horario dicho por él.

Las amigas de Akane no comprendieron a quien se refería, mirando a una extrañada Akane.

Akane: Me imagino que no lo recuerdan pero eso dice en el cuaderno entre 18.00 y 19:00 horas.

En ese instante suenan las campanas para el ingreso a clases. Y un sonriente Ranma entra a clases al haber escuchado que fue seleccionado por su prometida.

Después de clases una feliz Akane se dirigía a su casa, seguida de su prometido.

Akane: Ranma. /Mirando de reojo/

Ranma: Dime.

Akane: Te puedo pedir un favor.

Ranma: Hee si dime.

Akane: Esta tarde podrías ocupar otro lugar para entrenar?.

Ranma: Y a que se debería eso?

Akane: /Echa un manojo de nervios/ hoy … tendré las entrevistas para seleccionar a mi acompañante del baile.

Ranma: No hay problema de todas maneras tengo planes fuera de casa esta tarde.

Akane: /Frunce el ceño/ (Me imagino que visitara a alguna de sus prometidas) Que bien así no me interrumpirás.

Ranma: Porque tendría que interrumpir ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Akane: Y eso es lo que hare.

En esos momentos llegaron al dojo, cada uno saludo y se dirigió molesto a su habitación.

* * *

Habitación de Akane

Akane: No puedo creer lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Ranma. (Como puede ser que me haya enamorado de él) /En eso comienza a buscar un vestido para la ocasión/

Habitación de Ranma

Ranma: No puedo creer lo idiota que soy (Porque le respondí de mala manera, ella solamente me pidió un favor)

Ambos cada uno en sus pensamientos se encuentran en las escaleras.

Ranma: Akane yo.. Lo siento no quise ser grosero, bajando las escaleras.

Akane: Ranma te sientes bien.

Ranma: Akane no comiences ya te pedí disculpas. /En ese instante anuncio que iba de salida y que volvería para la cena/

Akane: Sin poder creer que Ranma se disculpara, termino bajado las escaleras y se dirigió al dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el dojo Tendo:

Akane: (Que le habrá pasado a Ranma o será que mi plan de darle celos está funcionando? No creo si fuera así se hubiese quedado, o estará pensando hacer algo con mis citas?)

Kasumi: Akane tienes un llamado.

Akane: Akane Tendo diga.

Yuca: Akane habla Yuca, llamaba para decirte que todas tus citas están confirmadas para hoy, excepto.

Akane: Excepto quien?

Yuca: Tu anónimo.

Akane: Porque no quiso venir?

Yuca: En realidad no estaba pero el que respondió dijo que lo puedes llamar y tener una entrevista telefónica con él. Claro si a ti te parece.

Akane: Entonces si no podía venir para que se inscribe.

Yuca: Bueno dijo que lo llamaras ya que después de las 18:00 horas ya no lo encontraras.

Akane: Y este que se ha creído que tengo tiempo de llamarlo, mejor me dedico a los que si vendrán.

Yuca: Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte Akane. No olvides anotar los detalles para que nos comentes mañana en el receso.

Akane entrevisto toda la tarde a sus distintas citas de las cuales ninguno la convenció, se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido una mala idea eso de la entrevista incluso que quizás cuando Ranma se enterara que no había seleccionado a nadie se burlaría de ella.

Cuando termino de despedir al último de la lista se dirigió a su habitación, acostada en su cama fija su vista en el reloj despertador que daban las 18:50 hrs.

Akane: (Y si lo llamo) /Akane corre hasta el teléfono y buscando en su cuaderno marca un número/

Akane: Buenas tardes encuentro a Anónimo?

Anónimo: /Ranma estaba todo nervioso, ya había perdido la esperanza de que ella lo llamara, trato de cambiar su voz para que ella no lo reconociera/ Si con el Akane eres tú?

Akane: Si soy Akane. Y cuál es tu nombre?

Anónimo: Solo dime anónimo, pensé que ya no me llamarías o es que estuviste muy entretenida con tus demás citas?

Akane: Como sabias que tuve otras citas?

Anónimo: Tú sabes más que nadie que los rumores vuelan en el Furinkan.

Akane: Y porque no podemos vernos?

Anónimo: Porque no puedo estoy demasiado ocupado, pero sé que la apariencia a ti no te importa.

Akane: Así y como sabes eso acaso sabes algo más de mí?

Anónimo: Solo digo que para tener un prometido con distintas apariencias no debe de importante como sea yo o sí?

Akane: Por favor no metas a Ranma en esto. /Hablo algo molesta/

Anónimo: Lo siento no pensé que te molestaría.

Akane: No es eso, es solo que no me gusta hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes.

Anónimo: Eso habla muy bien de ti. Y dime qué quieres saber de mí?

Akane: Me gustaría saber tu nombre?

Anónimo: Esa fue la primera pregunta y ya la respondí.

Akane: Y porque no puedo saberlo, acaso tienes prometida y no quieres que se entere que te escribiste para ser mi acompañante o eres mayor que yo y eso te avergüenza?

Anónimo: No es solo que prefiero..

Akane: Que prefieres qué?

Anónimo: Si me escoges te lo diré cuando termine el baile? Y si no me escoges yo te buscare en el patio del Furinkan y me presentare personalmente.

Akane: Aun no entiendo porque el misterio.

Anónimo: Y dime mis otros rivales son mejor que yo?

Akane: En realidad si hay uno que no se si puedas superarlo, jajaja.

Anónimo: En mi defensa no hay uno como yo.

Akane: Me hiciste acordar a alguien que es igual de egocéntrico que tú.

Anónimo: (Sabia que el encanto Saotome es difícil de olvidar) Me imagino a quien te recordé. Y ya elegiste el color de tu vestido.

Akane: No aun no. Porque la pregunta?

Anónimo: Para saber de qué color debo llevar el corsage que te voy a regalar.

Akane: /Una ruborizada Akane no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba/ Aun no elijo a mi acompañante.

Anónimo: Bueno espero que mañana me llames más temprano para confirmar que soy tu elegido, ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana adiós.

Akane: /No alcanzo ni a despedirse cuando escucho el bip del teléfono/

Kasumi: Akane esta lista la cena.

Akane: Gracias hermana.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma tuvo que correr para llegar justo a la cena y nadie se percatara que no había estado las dos últimas horas en casa.

En la cena:

Nabiki: /Mirando a su pequeña hermana y observando de reojo a su cuñado/ Y hermana elegiste a tu acompañante? Me imagino que con el desfile de pretendientes que tuviste hoy ya te debes de haber decidido.

Akane: (Porque Nabiki siempre con sus preguntas en el momento equivocado) Eso no te interesa hermana.

Nabiki: Akane que mal humor tanto te molesta que me preocupe por ti.

Kasumi: Si Akane no nos gustaría que salieras con cualquier persona menos si no lo conocemos.

Ranma: /Tratando de evitar la curiosidad de saber si ya tenía al elegido miraba de reojo a su prometida./ (Que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta que no estuve, si alguien lo menciona Akane podría sospechar)

Soun: Akane exijo que nos digas el nombre del chico que te llevara al baile.

Akane: Porque siempre se tienen que meter en mis asuntos y en mi vida, yo sabré con quien voy al Baile. /Una enojada Akane se para de la mesa sin haber probado algún bocado, si escucha subir las escaleras y azotar la puerta de su habitación/

Nabiki: Ves Ranma todo esto es tu culpa.

Ranma: Y porque sería mi culpa si yo no dije nada.

Nabiki: Ese es el problema que no la invitaste al baile en primer lugar.

Ranma: Por favor Nabiki si a Akane no la dejaron cenar tranquila déjenme a mi ok.

En ese instante Ranma comió lo más rápido que pudo su tazón de arroz. Dio las gracias a Kasumi por la cena y se dirigió al Dojo.

Habitación de Akane:

Una ofuscada Akane acostada en la cama muy pensativa y a la vez muy enojada.

Akane: Porque todos se creen con el derecho de meterse en mi vida, y Ranma ni siquiera quiso saber cómo me había ido con mis citas, ese idiota de seguro estaba con Shampoo o Ukyo.

En ese instante siente como alguien toca su ventana. Akane ya sabía de quien se trataba pero por el disgusto en la cena no quería abrir.

Ranma: Akane abre la ventana soy yo.

Akane: Que quieres déjame sola.

Ranma: Vamos Akane abre necesito hablar contigo.

Akane: (De qué querrá hablar conmigo será que cambio de opinión y me invite al baile) Pasa está abierto.

Ranma: Por fin me abres, pensé que también estabas molesta conmigo.

Akane: Y que es lo que quieres hablar.

Ranma: Es.. Este yo solo te traía algo de comer, te paraste tan rápido de la cena que no comiste nada.

Akane: /Algo ruborizada/ Noo debiste molestarte ya se me quito el hambre. /En eso su estomago hace un ruido extraño/

Ranma: Me parece que tu estomago no piensa lo mismo jajajaj.

Akane: Baka, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Dedicándole su dulce sonrisa.

Ranma: /Se giro hacia la ventana para que Akane no se percatara del sonrojo de su prometido/ De nada es que me molesta que siempre se toquen temas complicados en la cena y no nos dejen comer en paz.

Akane: Si y todo siempre es culpa de Nabiki.

Ranma: Y como te fue en tus citas?

Akane: (Sabia que funcionaria) Bien conocí a varios chicos que estudian en otros salones muy simpáticos.

Ranma: (Que desgracia no haber podido espiar) Entonces ya elegiste a uno?

Akane: Hee sip, pero…

Ranma: Pero qué?

Akane: No nada, gracias por la comida.

Ranma: Bueno te dejo que descanses.

Akane: Buenas noches Ranma.

Ranma: Buenas noches Akane. /En ese momento Akane cierra la ventana/

Akane: Porque no le dije que estúpida, era tan fácil (Pero me hubiera gustado ir contigo) En eso akane termino de comer la merienda llevada por su prometido.

Ranma: (Que me habrá querido decir que se arrepintió)


	6. Chapter 6

Era una nueva mañana en la casa de los Tendo y Akane despertaba de mala gana ya que la noche anterior estuvo pensando en el Baile, Ranma y su elegido.

Akane: (Baka si hicieras las cosas más fáciles, no pasaríamos por tantas cosas) Mejor voy a trotar.

En ese instante Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Akane: Kasumi buenos días.

Kasumi: Buenos días Akane, madrugaste.

Akane: Si voy a trotar, vuelo para el desayuno. /Akane salió a hacer su recorrido matutino pensando en su prometido y el dichoso baile/

Ranma que por lo general siempre despertaba después que todos en casa de los Tendo, se encontraba en su futon mirando el techo.

Ranma: Que me habrá querido decir Akane anoche. Uff porque es tan complicado entender a las mujeres. (Mmm. Que rico olor que estará cocinando Kasumi iré a investigar)

Ranma: Buenos días Kasumi que bien huele lo que cocinas. /Saboreándose/

Kasumi: Buenos días Ranma veo que hoy es el día de madrugar.

Ranma: Así quien más está despierto?

Kasumi: Akane te volvió a ganar jajaja

Ranma: Y donde esta ella?

Kasumi: Fue a trotar salió hace unos minutos, dijo que volvería para el desayuno.

Ranma: Que extraño pensé que ya no salía a trotar hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Kasumi: Ranma mi hermana sale a trotar cuando tiene que tomar decisiones o tiene mucho en que pensar, no lo hace para entrar así ella libera su mente.

Ranma se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Kasumi y si ella de verdad tenía que decidir entre algunos de sus pretendientes y no lo elegía a él? Que haría?

Ranma: Kasumi voy a ver si encuentro a Akane yo si necesito trotar.

Kasumi: está bien Ranma pero vuelvan para el desayuno.

En las calles de Nerima se encontraba una linda muchacha peli-azul de ojos marrones trotando sin fijarse en el resto de la gente que pasa a su alrededor.

Akane: (Que hago a quien elijo voy a llegar a la escuela y todas me van a preguntar uff en la que me he metido, y todo fue por nada Ranma ni siquiera le importa que vaya sin él, quizás el si vaya con alguna de sus otras prometidas por eso no le interesa, tengo que tomar una decisión)

/En eso llega al parque al percatarse que siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar donde paso su primera navidad con Ranma, se sentó en uno de los columpios/

Akane: /Suspiros/

Ranma: Te sientes bien Akane? /Este se encontraba sentado a su lado en el otro columpio/.

Akane: /Grito al no percatarse de la presencia de este/ Ranma me asustaste.

Ranma: Te pregunte si te siente bien?

Akane: /Algo ruborizada/ Como me encontraste?

Ranma: /Ya algo molesto/ Akane te pregunte si te siente bien?

Akane: hee si porque?

Ranma: Porque no te ves muy bien? Pasa algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Akane: No es nada Ranma, ahora tú respóndeme como me encontraste?

Ranma: Kasumi me dijo que saliste a trotar y siempre realizas el mismo recorrido por lo que fue fácil encontrarte. De verdad te sientes bien? Akane sabes que puedes confiar en mí. /Dijo algo ruborizado/ (Demonios porque dije eso)

Akane: Ranma de verdad puedo?.

Ranma: Si tu quieres.

Akane: Estoy así por lo del baile, tengo a dos candidato pero no se por cual decidirme.

Ranma: /Algo molesto y nervioso a la vez/ Y cuáles son los motivos por lo que te cuesta tanto?

Akane: A uno lo conozco muy bien pero nose si sus sentimientos son reales. Además se que podría traer algún problema en el baile y que esto se desate en tragedia (Ranma)

Ranma: Y el otro /Este tratando de controlar su aura no sabiendo que lo describió a el/

Akane: El otro no lo conozco bien por lo que no sé cómo se comporte, se que si lo elijo pasaría desapercibida en el baile y disfrutarlo. (Anónimo)

Ranma: (Será que elegirá a anónimo) Bueno si lo dices así yo creo que para que disfrutes el baile debes de elegir al segundo. /Dijo esto mostrando una gran sonrisa/

Akane: /Al observar a su prometido con una sonrisa y diciéndole como elegir a un acompañante le dio una gran pena, miro al lado contrario de este para no denotar la tristeza que sintió/

Ranma: Akane se que ya te lo pregunte pero de verdad te sientes bien?

Akane: Si Ranma estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme a elegir a mi pareja de baile.

Ranma: De nada, será mejor que volvamos ya tengo hambre.

Así la pareja se dirigió a su casa para prepararse para la escuela.


	7. Chapter 7

Akane y Ranma tuvieron una mañana muy distinta a lo normal, ambos madrugaron disfrutaron de un desayuno pacifico y se dieron gusto de caminar relajados a clases.

Ranma: Y ya tomaste la decisión?

Akane: Si hoy mismo se enteraran quien es mi elegido.

Ranma: Pobre me imagino que tus demás pretendientes van a querer combatir con él.

Akane: No creo que sea así.

Ranma: Porque no?

Akane: Porque mi elegido ni siquiera yo lo conozco. /Dijo esto algo sonrojada/

Ranma: Como que no lo conoces? (No puedo creerlo me escogió a mí, la suerte estará de mi lado)

Akane: No solo tuve la entrevista por teléfono y me convenció con lo que hablamos.

Ranma: Bueno esperes que disfrutes mucho el baile Akane. De verdad espero que sea una noche muy especial para ti.

Akane no daba crédito a las palabras dichas por Ranma, no solo la aconsejaba a salir con otro sino le deseaba que la pasara bien.

En ese instante llegaron las amigas de Akane a acosarla con preguntas e interrumpieron la grata conversación de esta pareja.

En clases tanto Ranma /Que era habitual/ y Akane no prestaban atención a la lección del profesor.

Akane: (No puedo creer sus palabras)

Ranma: (Ahora que hago esto debí planearlo bien antes, no sé ni bailar que hare, bueno traje tengo el de la boda, pero debo planear todo para que nadie se dé cuenta o todo se arruinara y ella no podrá disfrutar del baile)

Así transcurrió toda la mañana en las clases, las amigas de Akane tuvieron que informar a las citas que no fueron seleccionados, un ofuscado Kuno insistía con tener una cita para demostrarle que él era el elegido.

A la salida Ranma le explico a Akane que tenía otros planes que no caminaría de regreso con ella a su casa.

Akane regreso a su casa triste por la reacción de su prometido, decidió practicar un poco para sacar la frustración que tenia.

En tanto Ranma acudió a la única persona que podía ayudarlo sin que nadie más se enterara.

Ranma: Buenas tardes Dr. Tofú

Dr. Tofú: Hola Ranma que te trae por aquí.

Ranma: Necesito pedirle un gran favor.

Dr. Tofú: Dime Ranma en que te puedo ayudar.

Ranma: Antes que se lo diga prométame que no le dirá a nadie lo que le contaré.

Dr. Tofú: Esta bien Ranma sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ranma le contaba con detalle como sucedió todo el asunto del baile sin pensar en las consecuencias, el Dr. Tofú por su parte se burlaba irónicamente de Ranma de cómo podía haberse metido en un lio tan grande sin si quiera saber bailar.

Ranma: Es por eso Dr. Que necesito que me enseñe a bailar en una semana.

Dr. Tofú: Esta bien Ranma pero sabes tendrás que inventar excusas para venir en las tardes a practicar.

Ranma: Gracias Dr. Usted sabe que si le contaba a alguien más el baile sería un desastre ahora me tengo que ir pero mañana vendré a esta misma hora.

Dr. Tofú: Esta bien Ranma te estaré esperando.

Ranma se dirigió al teléfono donde esperaba que su prometida llamara.

Mientras tanto Akane dejaba un muñeco de entrenamiento esparcido por el patio de su casa.

Akane: Kasumi voy a darme un baño.

Kasumi: Bueno hermana pero no te demores necesito si me puedes llevar un libro donde el Dr. Tofú antes que se haga más tarde.

Akane: Qué hora es hermana?

Kasumi: Son las 19:00 en punto.

Akane: (No puede ser no llame a anónimo) Hermana hago un llamado y me baño.

La acción se volvía a repetir akane corriendo al teléfono buscando un número en su cuaderno.

Akane: (Contesta, contesta ojala lo encuentre)

Anónimo: (Por fin se decidió a llamar) Buenas tardes.

Akane: Buenas tardes con anónimo por favor.

Anónimo: Akane pensé que ya no querías mi compañía para el baile.

Akane: No es eso es que tuve una muy difícil decisión.

Anónimo: Me imagino que si no era yo era tu prometido. Jajaja

Akane: Muy gracioso sabes que el no va a los bailes.

Anónimo: y entonces quien era mi otro rival.

Akane: Eso ya no tiene caso, bueno de verdad te llamaba para avisarte que si serás mi acompañante y para que nos pongamos de acuerdo a qué hora pasas por mí.

Anónimo: Akane yo te acompaño pero con algunas condiciones.

Akane: Qué? Como que condiciones? A mí nadie me pone condiciones?

Anónimo: Akane primero escucha y después me dices si quieres o no?

Anónimo:

Condición 1: Quiero que ambos acudamos con antifaz al baile (No quiero que nos reconozcan)

Condición 2: No te iré a buscar, porque nos encontraremos en el centro de la pista de baile. (No quiero que nuestras familias me reconozcan)

Condición 3: No le digas a tus amigas como iras vestida (No quiero que nos interrumpan).

Akane: (No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando) Y me podrías decir porque las condiciones?

Anónimo: Bueno primero el antifaz es porque yo te dije que te revelaría mi identidad en el baile y espero que eso sea cuando estemos solos.

Akane: (Porque solos)

Anónimo: La segunda es porque no quiero que tu hermana nos saque fotos y luego nos exhiba por todo Furinkan.

Akane: (En eso tiene razón)

Anónimo: Y la tercera es porque no quiero que tus amigas nos interrumpan a cada rato.

Akane: (Si mis amigas a veces suelen ser molestas)

Anónimo: Y te estás de acuerdo?

Akane: Me convenciste. A qué hora nos juntamos?

Anónimo: Bueno el baile comienza a las 9, está bien entre 9:15 – 9:30

Akane: Esta bien.

Anónimo: Akane y ya elegiste el color de tu vestido? Recuerda que te hice una promesa.

Akane: si el color será celeste.

Anónimo: Bueno Akane esta es la ultima ve que hablamos, solo nos veremos en el baile.

Akane: Y eso porque?

Anónimo: Porque estaré muy ocupado en estos días que no me encontraras. Pero te prometo que en baile me encontraras.

Akane: Esta bien confió en ti nos vemos en el baile.

Anónimo: sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Adiós, /En ese instante colgó/

Akane no se dio cuenta que la misma frase que le dijo antes de colgar ya se la había dicho en la mañana, esta aun estaba sorprendida porque ya tenía pareja para su ansiado baile.


	8. Chapter 8

Había transcurrido seis días desde el llamado telefónico, Akane se encontraba algo triste ya que su prometido todas las tardes se desaparecía dos o tres horas a veces anunciaba que iba de visitas donde el Dr. Tofu y otras veces ni avisaba que iba de salidas.

En tanto Ranma aprendió a bailar Vals y música más lenta sin pisar al Dr., ya tenía comprado un lindo corsage color celeste, todo ya lo tenía preparado en la casa del Dr. Tofú quien era su cómplice, lo único que faltaba era saber cómo esconder su ya conocida trenza.

Dr. Tofú: Ranma y porque no te cortas tu trenza? Así sería más fácil y nadie te reconocería.

Ranma: Dr. Ya le explique que estoy tan acostumbrado que nunca he pensado cortármela

Dr. Tofú: Entonces lo único que se me ocurre es que uses una peluca donde la puedas esconder

Ranma: Usted cree que nadie lo note?

Dr. Tofú: No perdemos nada con intentarlo, yo comprare una mañana y tú la probaras en el vecindario haber si alguien te reconoce.

Ranma: Y si alguien lo hace sospechara enseguida.

Dr. Tofú: Creo que deberíamos de intentarlo. Te parece?

Ranma: Esta bien mañana lo probamos. En la tarde yo estaré como las 8 por acá para que no sospechen en mi casa, será mejor que usted me llame, le parece?

Dr. Tofú: Esta bien Ranma como tú quieras. Que descanses.

Ranma: Muchas gracias Dr. Usted igual que descanse.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo Akane se encontraba en el tejado de su habitación.

Akane: (Ranma al parecer no te importo ni siquiera ha tenido curiosidad por mi cita o el baile/

Ranma: Akane que te ocurre?

Akane: Ranmaaa ya te dije que no me gusta que te aparezcas de esa manera.

Ranma: Solo quería saber qué rayos te pasa?

Akane: La que debería de preguntar eso soy yo? Tú eres el que ha estado distante y nunca está en casa.

Ranma: (Sabia que ella preguntaría) Solo he estado por ahí.

Akane: Que clase de respuesta es esa? Como que has estado por ahí?

Ranma: Bueno algunos días he visitado al Dr. Tofú y si no me crees llámalo.

Akane: No es eso, eso solo que tu siempre me dices que confié en ti eso lo hago, pero tú no lo haces tú no confías en mi. /Unas pequeñas lagrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Akane/.

Ranma: (Ahora que hago no me gusta verla así). Akane yo si confió en ti solo te pido que me des unos días y te contare que estuve haciendo estos días.

Akane: Haz lo que quieras Ranma. /En ese momento se paro y bajo por la escalera que había ocupado para subir)

Ranma: (Mas vale que mañana me salga todo bien o ella no me lo perdonara)


	9. Chapter 9

Finalmente llego el día del esperado Baile.

La noche anterior Akane se prometió a si misma que pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor disfrutaría del Baile de primaveras, aunque Ranma no fuera su acompañante, trataría de olvidar solo por esa noche a su prometido.

Akane: Buenos días Kasumi.

Kasumi: Buenos días hermana como estas?

Akane: Bien hermana algo nerviosa por el baile pero muy bien.

Kasumi: Espero que hoy te entretengas en el baile. A qué hora pasaran por ti?

Akane: No me juntare con mi acompañante en la escuela.

Kasumi: Y eso porque? Al menos me imagino te acompañara de regreso?

Akane: Si yo espero que sí.

En ese instante apareció Ranma en la escena.

Ranma: Buenos días Kasumi. Y Akane.

Kasumi: Buenos días Ranma. Otra vez madrugando?

Akane: Buenos días. /Dijo algo molesta/ Voy a entrenar hermana. /Dirigiéndose al dojo/

Kasumi: Pasa algo entre tú y mi hermana Ranma.

Ranma: /Suspirando/ Sabes que siempre pasan cosas con tu hermana que ya no sé cómo manejar.

Kasumi: Ranma sabes que Akane es muy especial si tratarás de explicarle las cosas no pasaran todo el tiempo peleando.

Ranma: Es que a veces, quiero decir es que siempre interpreta todo mal y nunca escucha.

Kasumi: Si quieres que las cosas funcionen con ella deberás de tener paciencia.

Ranma: Es lo que siempre me sobra con ella.

Kasumi: Podrías ir a comprarme lo de esta lista por favor.

Ranma: Claro (Igual tengo que ir a buscar la peluca y probarla)

Ranma camino por los mismos lugares de siempre realizando el mandado de Kasumi, nadie lo reconoció aunque la peluca era parecida al cabello de Ranma la gran diferencia era el color castaño claro lo que permitía que nadie se fijará en el.

* * *

Este regreso a la consulta del Dr. Dejando la peluca y confirmando que la utilizaría para no ser reconocido.

Ranma: Kasumi ya volví.

Kasumi: Ranma gracias llegas justo a tiempo, toma asiento para el desayuno.

Ranma: Gracias.

En la mesa ya se encontraban todos reunidos excepto Akane.

Ranma: Le aviso a Akane que está servido.

Nabiki: No te molestes Ranma mi hermanita salió.

Ranma: Así pensé que estaba entrenando.

Nabiki: No te gustaría saber a donde fue?

Ranma: (Tengo que resistir a la tentación) No Nabiki no me interesa que haga tu hermana.

Kasumi: Nabiki deja de molestar a Ranma, ella solo fue a buscar su vestido.

/Ranma solo tomo su tazón de arroz comiendo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de ignorar lo que las hermanas decían/

Nabiki: Ranma y estás seguro que no iras al Baile? Ya sabes que ni siquiera ella conoce a su cita. Eso podría perjudicar su relación.

Ranma: Nabiki si tanto te interesa la vida de tu hermana porque no vas tú. Perdón se me olvido que a diferencia de tu hermana a ti nadie te invita. Permiso gracias Kasumi estaba delicioso tu desayuno.

En la mesa Soun, Kasumi y El Sr. Saotome miraban de reojo a la segunda de las hermanas Tendo, al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por Ranma.

Nabiki: Para que sepan yo no voy al baile por falta de invitación, no voy porque yo ya soy mayor para asistir y además tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

En la tarde Ranma trato de hacer un día normal entreno en el dojo, reto a combate a su papa, sus prometidas lo visitaron para que las invitara al baile como había tratado de hacer en los últimos días y por esta razón otra vez se peleo con Akane.

* * *

Eran las 8:00 de la tarde cuando Akane se disponía subir a su recamara a vestirse cuando sonó el teléfono.

Akane: Residencia Tendo, habla Akane.

Dr. Tofú: Akane buenas tardes, habla el Dr. Tofú ¿como estas?

Akane: Dr. Bien y usted ¿Cómo en que puedo ayudarlo?

Dr. Tofú: Akane podrías decirle a Ranma si puede venir hoy a mi consulta, es que me ha estado ayudando en las tardes a inventariar mis libros y mis formulario de los pacientes de todos estos años y necesito que me ayude hoy, necesito encontrar una ficha y él sabe donde las archivo.

Akane: (Entonces el me dijo la verdad).

Dr. Tofú: Akane estás ahí?

Akane: Si doctor yo le aviso a Ranma a qué hora necesita que vaya?

Dr. Tofú: Bueno si viene ahora mucho mejor.

Akane: No se preocupe yo le digo.

Dr. Tofú: Bueno Akane que estés bien.

Akane: Gracias Dr. Igual usted.

Dr. Tofú: A diviértete en el baile.

Akane: Y usted como supo?

Dr. Tofú: Ranma me comento que hoy irías a un baile.

Akane: Solo le dijo eso.

Dr. Tofú: Si solo eso, salúdame a tu familia, adiós Akane.

Akane: Adiós Dr. (Entonces si me dijo la verdad y además le comento al Dr. del baile)

Akane se dirigió al dojo donde se encontraba un Ranma tratando de meditar. Esta entro sin hacer ruido.

Ranma: Dime Akane

Akane: Como supiste que era yo?

Ranma: (Por tu perfume) Por…. Tu aura (Si eso) Dime para que me necesitas.

Akane: Llamo el Dr. Tofú dice si puedes ir a ayudarle con un formulario que tu guardaste, necesita encontrarlo.

Ranma: Quiere que vaya ahora?

Akane: /Afirmando con la cabeza/ sip.

Ranma: Entonces voy de inmediato con lo despistado que es quizás donde guardo las cajas que ordene para él.

Akane: Ranma quería disculparme.

Ranma: Porque?

Akane: Por no haberte creído que estabas donde el Dr. Tofú.

Ranma: No importa /Camino hacia la salida del dojo/

Akane: A mi si me importa porque tu si confías en mí y yo no te creí.

Ranma: No importa Akane, es mejor que te alistes para el baile, espero que la pases muy bien cuídate. /Saliendo del Dojo/


	10. Chapter 10

Akane en su habitación estaba terminando de maquillarse con tonos pasteles suaves, el vestido de satín color celeste era ajustado en la parte de arriba con un escote en V, por la espalda solo se notaban dos tiras este le llegaba hasta la rodilla, su pelo estaba tomado y llevaba un antifaz que le cubría hasta la punta de la nariz

Akane ya estas lista. /Dice Kasumi tocando la puerta/

Si hermana, ya me voy.

Porque no le dices a Ranma que te acompañe lo más cerca de la escuela?

Ranma salió hermano el Dr. Tofú lo llamo por teléfono si lo podía ir a ayudar.

Hermana estas muy linda, vete con cuidado entonces.

Si hermana no te preocupes. Esta bajo las escaleras y se despidió de su padre, hermanas y sus "Suegros".

Hermana estás segura que Ranma está con el Dr., no será que te está engañando? Comento divertida Nabiki.

Si quieres llámalo a la consulta del Dr. el mismo llamo y si así fuera no me importa.

No creo Akane mi hijo no te haría algo asi. Mejor diviértete ojala que el próximo año tu acompañante sea mi hijo. Sonrió Nodoka.

Si nadie le enseña a bailar no creo que sea así jajaja. Dijo Nabiki

Como sea ya me voy, Buenas noches Familia /Akane se marcho a su baile/

* * *

En tanto en la consulta del Dr. un nervioso Ranma se paseaba como león enjaulado. Este vestía su traje utilizado una vez, la que fuera su boda fallida, usaba una peluca, su antifaz que solo lograba mostrar su boca y estaba muy perfumado, en una caja con moño azul llevada el regalo prometido a Akane.

Y si se lo toma a mal? Y si se enoja? Y si llega Shampoo o alguna de las locas y lo arruinan todo? Dr. dígame que hago?

Ranma cálmate si pasa algo solo te queda huir y bueno creo que para que le digas la verdad a Akane lo mejor será llevarla a otro lugar para que nadie los moleste. Le decía el Dr. Tofú

/ Ranma lanzando un suspiro/ Lo único que espero es que no pase nada malo o me arrepentiré de haber hecho esto.

Animo Ranma ya no te puedes echar para atrás, lo hecho hecho esta, será mejor que te vayas o vas a llegar tarde. Y aprovecha de que llevas el antifaz para decirle aquellas cosas que nunca le has podido decir.

/Ranma muy sonrojado jugando con los pulgares solamente asiente/ Gracias Dr. por toda su ayuda que tenga buenas noches y espero mañana contarle como me fue en todo.

Suerte Ranma.

* * *

En distintas calles vemos a dos jóvenes caminando hacia la escuela nerviosos y pensativos.

Ella llego primero al Baile entro al gimnasio el cual está adornado con decoraciones primaverales, unas bolas colgaban del techo de este, aun no llegaban mucho alumnos, por lo que se acerco a una de las mesas vacias.

Después de unos minutos las parejas comenzaban a bailar de a poco el gimnasio ya se llenaba de gente. En ese instante Ranma llegaba buscando a su prometida.

(Rayos debería de haber llegado más temprano ahora pensara que lo hice a propósito) /En eso escucha a unos jóvenes decir/ Tan solita que esta la del antifaz? Será que la dejaron plantada? Pobrecita? Ranma al escuchar esto les responde agresivamente: A ella nadie la dejo plantada viene conmigo!

Los jóvenes quedaron atónitos por la reacción de este.

/Se dirige donde se encontraba Akane/ (Esta muy lindaaa) Buenas noches Akane disculpa la demora, me concederías esta pieza.

/Akane miro a la persona que le hablaba tratando de averiguar quién era/ Eres tu Anónimo?

Si. Que dices me concedes este baile? /Enseñándole su mano/

Si /tomando su mano se dirigen a la pista de baile, en ese momento Ranma saca una cajita y le coloca el corsage en la mano de su prometida/

Gracias está muy linda.

/Se escuchaba un vals, Ranma algo nervioso puso su mano en la cintura y la otra agarro firme las manos de su prometida/

Y por que el retraso? Yo pensé que no vendrías?

Si supieras lo que me costó llegar a este momento. /Pensando en todos los años que la conoce/

Y me dirás tu nombre? Pregunta Akane

Y porque tanto el apuro, mejor disfrutemos el baile.

Se ve que sabes bailar muy bien.

He si algunos bailes se me dan más que otros. Dijo Ranma algo nervioso

Y no me has dicho en que salón vas?

hee cerca del tuyo.

Te he visto antes?

Si muchas veces. (Porque tan curiosa acabamos de llegar) Yo igual quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

Dime. Que quieres saber?. Sonrió Akane.

Preferías venir con tu prometido al baile? Pregunto Ranma curioso

Porque quieres saber?

Respóndeme.

En un principio era lo que más quería, pero él no me invito. /Su voz se escucho triste al decir esto/

Estas consiente que si tu lo hubieras hecho el habría aceptado?

Pero él debía de habérmelo pedido.

Por si no te has dado cuenta tú me invitaste a mí. Dijo irónicamente Ranma

No es lo mismo yo te elegí. Dijo algo molesta.

Si pero tú me invitaste por teléfono.

/Ella se dio cuenta que en parte su nuevo amigo tenía razón/ Prefiero no seguir hablando de el.

Está bien, de que quieres hablar.

Me imagino que no tienes novia?

No pero tengo una especie de prometida al igual que tu.

Cómo?

Si es algo parecido a tu historia, pero por el momento solo somos amigos.

Si pero porque no la invitaste?

Porque ella invito a otra persona.

O sea que está enamorada de otro?

No es eso, por una estúpida confusión creyó que no la invitaría y se me adelanto e invito a alguien más. Por eso me escribí en tu lista pero no pensé que me llamarías.

Es por eso que quisiste venir con antifaz?

Si y lo otro por los locos que te siguen. Jajjaja

O sea que igual la quieres? Dijo Akane riéndose.

Akane yo..

En eso se escucha como tres locas buscan a Ranma en la multitud.

Akane voy al baño enseguida vuelvo. /En ese instante Ranma se escondió lo mejor que pudo para que ninguna de las locas lo encontrara, al cabo de unos minutos se escucho como expulsaban a las tres fuera del gimnasio por los alborotos/.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya regrese. Dijo un feliz Ranma al notar que las locas ya no estaban

Uff esas locas nunca entienden. Bufo algo enojada Akane

Yo quería decirte algo Akane.

Si dime.

Puede …ser en otro lugar? /Detrás del antifaz un sonrojado Ranma sonreía/

* * *

Caminaron fuera del gimnasio, recorrieron los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la azotea del colegio.

Me dirás lo que tienes que contarme.

/ Ranma había cayado todo el recorrido sin pronunciar palabra/ Akane yoo.. no sé cómo decir esto.

Te sucede algo malo.

Akane sé que esto te parecerá una locura pero escúchame. /Tomándola de las manos/

Dime me estas asustando.

Yo ….desde que te conocí que he sentido algo por ti, se que quizás muchos te han dicho esto pero yo de verdad te admiro como persona por querer tratar de superarte en todas las cosas que te salen mal, por tratar de siempre ayudar al que lo necesita, por no fijarse en las apariencias y de verdad tu…tu me gustas…me gustas mucho Akane Tendo.

/ Akane siempre había querido escuchar una declaración así, pero no de alguien que no conozco no de alguien que no sea Ranma/ Yo…yo no sé qué decir te acabo de conocer y no puedo simplemente no puedo corresponderte. /En eso soltó las manos de Ranma/

Y si fuera tu prometido el que te hubiera dicho esto, cambiaria algo las cosas.

No metas a Ranma en esto.

/Ranma se acerco y nuevamente la tomo de las manos y levanto su barbilla/ Akane discúlpame.

Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque me gusta … me gusta Ranma, aunque él no sienta lo mismo que yo, yo de verdad lo quiero.

/ Ranma no podía creer lo que la linda Akane acababa de decir/ Akane me perdonas?

¿Por qué habría de perdonarte tú no tienes la culpa.

Akane yo esta noche te he mentido. Soy un idiota, Yo invente a anónimo para decirte esto yo de verdad / Ranma comenzó quitándose la peluca/

/Akane no creía lo que sus ojos veían/.

Y siempre te /Quitándose el antifaz/ he querido.

/Akane se tiro al suelo con las manos en los ojos al no creer que todo este tiempo estuvo hablando con Ranma./

Akane perdóname pero tú estabas tan enojada que si te invitaba al baile me dirías que no y después se te ocurrió lo de las citas, me inscribí y nunca pensé que de verdad me elegirías, es por eso que decidí decir todo…. Todo lo que siento por ti y me disfrace porque sabía que las tres locas vendrías y tu no podríamos disfrutar el baile, Akane perdóname no quise mentirte pero ya no sabía cómo… como decir que de verdad tu me … gustas.

Akane dime algo aunque sea golpéame pero dime algo. / Preguntaba nervioso y triste Ranma/

(No puedo creer todo este tiempo fue Ranma y ahora me dice que.. que) En eso siente que Ranma le quita las manos de la cara.

De verdad yo te gusto Ranma? /Con la cara toda roja/

Si Akane tu..tu … me gustas mucho. /Ruborizado aun más/

Akane en ese momento abraza a Ranma y coloca su cara contra el pecho de su prometido.

A mí también me gustas Ranma. /Besándole la mejilla/ Donde aprendiste a bailar?

El Dr. Tofú fue mi cómplice. Quieres bailar.

/De fondo se escuchaba I`ll stand by you del grupo The pretenders/

Ranma coloco sus manos temblorosas en la cintura de Akane esta acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de él y sus manos rodearon el cuello.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma y Akane estuvieron bailando por unos minutos sin decir nada.

(Y ahora que le digo, que hago, nunca he estado en una situación así, se ve tan linda) /Pensaba embobado Ranma/

Ranma tengo frio será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio. /Akane sonrojada toma la mano de Ranma/

Bueno Akane volvamos. (Que idiota no le he dicho nada)

Ranma sucede algo? (Será que se arrepintió otra vez?)

No Akane, no me pasa nada. /Que le digo, nunca se que decir/

Te arrepentiste? Es eso /Akane bajo la mirada y separo su mano de la de Ranma/

Akane porque piensas eso? Lo que… lo que dije fue en serio, yo… nunca jugaría con eso.

Ranma no digas eso porque ya lo hiciste una vez. /Akane se mostro molesta por los dichos de su prometido/

Akane no quiero hablar de ese día. Al menos no hoy.

Ranma si tan solo hubieras aceptado lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo, hubieras hecho las cosas más fáciles entre nosotros /En ese momento se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos de la escuela/

Akane porque quieres insistir con Jusenkyo, sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema. /Dijo Ranma con tono bastante molesto/ Porque no disfrutamos de este día? /Volvió a toma la mano de su prometida y trato de hablar lo más bajo que pudo/ Las locas no se encuentran, ni tampoco tus pretendientes, tu familia no sabe que estoy aquí contigo, solo estamos nosotros porque no aprovechamos este momento juntos, quizás no volveremos a tener un rato solos, sabes que siempre las cosas se complican entre nosotros.

(Quizás Ranma tenga razón) Ranma lo siento es que … no sé qué decir, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa, siempre creí que a ti te gustaba Shampoo o Ukyo.

Porque tú siempre ves lo que quieres ver, si de verdad alguna de ella me hubiera gustado tenlo por seguro que hubiera roto nuestro compromiso.

Y… y porque siempre me tratabas mal, porque los insultos?

Akane tu sabes que yo soy un idiota /Decía mientras jugaba con sus pulgares/ Yo nunca quise aceptar que de verdad me gustabas y siempre te insultaba cuando había alguien, porque si se daban cuenta las locas era seguro que te atacarían o harían todo para lastimarte.

Ranma que haremos entonces. /Lanzo un suspiro/

Por el momento me gustaría.. Me gustaría claro si tú quieres?

Si yo quiero que?

Que tu.. Seas mí no..novia oficial? /Ranma no podía ocultar su cara roja/

/Akane no sabía si llorar reír, al fin escucho lo que siempre había soñado, no supo cómo salto en los brazos de un desprevenido Ranma, el cual con el impacto cayó al suelo/

Lo siento /En ese instante Akane levanto su mirada encontrando con los ojos azules de su prometido/

No….. t…e preo..cupes. (Este es el momento de besarla)/Pensaba Ranma/

Justo cuando sus rostros se juntaban, una voz llamaba a los alumnos a reunirse.

Ustedes dos vuelvan al gimnasio!/ Akane y Ranma se pararon lo más rápido que pudieron, y con sus caras todas ruborizadas se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Ranma ese no es Hiroshi /Señalando a una pareja muy acaramelada que se encontraba en la pista de baile/

Si es él y su acompañante no es tu amiga Yuca?

Akane y Ranma no podían creer el espectáculo de besos, risas y caricias que sus amigos ofrecían a los demás.

Por lo menos tendremos tema para que no me acosen mis amigas con tantas preguntas. /Decía Akane con una gota en su rostro/

Por lo visto tu amiga no es nada tímida. /Reía Ranma/

Al parecer ella se lo tenía guardado. Nunca me conto que le gustará él.

Sentémonos un momento. /Ranma toma la mano de Akane y la llevo a la mesa más alejada/

Ranma que vamos a hacer? Nuestra familia va a querer casarnos mañana si fuese necesario.

Y si no le contamos a nadie. Creo que sería lo mejor. Entre más gente lo sepa más problemas tendremos.

No se Ranma. No es justo para tus prometidas.

Akane la única prometida formal que tengo eres tú, las demás son autoproclamadas y bueno Ukyo…, con ella tendrás que darme algún tiempo para hablar con ella. Espero que no te disguste pero a Ukyo le tengo un gran cariño.

(Cariño? Porque cariño? Pensaba Akane con su aura roja)

Akane no pienses mal es un cariño de amigos.

Yo no he dicho nada.

Sabes que aunque no digas nada, tu aura me lo dice todo. /Ranma no aguanto la risa y le mostro la lengua/

Baka, a mi no me causa gracia, sabes que ellas te conocen tan bien como yo que te manipularan y sabes que es cierto. Dijo algo enfadada.

No te enojes Akane, no quiero pelear contigo, hoy tenemos que disfrutar de este día, no crees?

Ella al escuchar a su prometido, mostro una sonrisa tan hermosa que su prometido, no reaccionaba.

Ranma me estas escuchando? Ranmaa.

Hee? Qué?

Ves que no me prestas atención. Ya vuelvo. /Akane se paro y comenzó a caminar.

/Este la agarro del brazo/ A dónde vas?

Te dije que voy al baño, pero tú como siempre no me prestas atención. /Se soltó del agarre y se dirigió al baño/

Si supieras toda la atención que te presto. /Suspiro mientras observaba a su prometida alejarse/


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma se encontraba en la mesa esperando por su prometida.

Qué hago? Hemos estado discutiendo todo el rato, no se supone que fuera así, ella complica las cosas. /Pensaba Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza/

Ella estaba en el baño, acomodando su antifaz.

Porque se sigue comportando así, como se le ocurre decir que a ella le tiene cariño, aunque todo esto lo hizo por mí, hasta aprendió a bailar, se que puede ser un baka a veces pero… es tan lindo a la vez.

Akane salió del baño y camino hasta la mesa donde un pensativo Ranma, la miraba asombrado en ese instante se escuchaba el tema "One" de U2.

/Se ve hermosa/ Quieres bailar?

Si. No vinimos a eso?

Pues vamos.

La pareja más famosa de Nerima bailaba románticamente en la pista de baile, donde muchas otras parejas se le unieron.

Akane, /Le susurro al oído/ no quiero pelear o discutir más contigo, quiero que desde hoy hagamos todo lo necesario para no pelear. Te gustaría hacer un acuerdo?

Sabes que siempre las peleas comienzan por tu culpa? /Le saco la lengua/

No estoy preguntando eso, ves que así es como comienzan nuestras peleas.

Creo que tendremos que tener paciencia o lo nuestro no va a resultar.

Se escucha bien lo "Nuestro". Dijo Ranma algo nervioso.

Si. /Akane escondió su rostro entre el pecho y el cuello de Ranma/ (Puedo sentir su respiración y sus latidos)

Así continuaron bailando por mucho tiempo, hasta que la música se detuvo los encargados del baile realizarían el anuncio de la noche.

Buenas noches esperamos que hayan pasado una magnifica noche, como ya saben estamos celebrando el baile de primavera, y antes de terminar con el último tema de la noche tenemos que coronar a los reyes del baile, según la votación que se realizaron en todas las mesas.

Tú sabías que teníamos que votar /Pregunto un confundido Ranma/

No tenía idea, cuando habrán avisado?

Quizás fue cuando estábamos en la azotea. /Ranma al recordar esto se puso tan nervioso que le tembló la mano/

Te sientes bien? /Miraba una confundida Akane/

Sí, porque?

Te tiembla la mano, por eso pregunto.

Ha si es que me dio frio. Jejej (Ranma maldijo por haber reaccionado de esa manera)

Y la mayoría de votos fue para la pareja … enmascarada, /En ese momento una luz ilumino a Akane y Ranma/ felicidades por favor necesitamos que suban al escenario para coronarlos.

Nuestra pareja no podían creer que pudieron estar toda la noche sin que nadie los molestara, hasta que llegará el momento final.

Que se supone que haremos si nos dicen que nos quitemos el antifaz?

Le diremos que no podemos, inventemos algo, será mejor que vayamos.

/En ese momento subieron al escenario. A Akane le pusieron una linda corona casi a la medida, mientras que a Ranma le entregaron un cetro y una corona/ Antes que bajen queremos preguntarles sus nombres? Y el porqué están con antifaz? Creo que es la curiosidad de los estudiantes.

(Demonios sabía que no podía ser tan buena esta noche, pensaba Ranma)

Bueno, /Dé repente Akane hablo/ la verdad y espero que nos respeten la decisión, no diremos nuestros nombres y la razón es porque estamos en una cita a ciegas y ambos prometimos que nos quitaremos una vez que salgamos del baile.

Que tierna pareja, démosle un aplauso a nuestros reyes y ahora bajen a bailar el ultimo baile de esta noche.

Como se te ocurrió decir eso Akane?

Bueno para que veas que las películas románticas sirven de algo. /Dijo esto sacándole la lengua a Ranma/

De fondo se escucho la canción "Back For Good" de Take That.

No puedo creer que de todas las parejas que están aquí nos hayan elegidos a nosotros. /Dijo un sorprendido Ranma/

Ranma quiero darte las gracias. /Se escucho a una tímida Akane/

Y eso porque sería?

Porque hoy de verdad me divertí mucho a tu lado. Será una noche que no olvidare.

Al terminar la canción las parejas comenzaron a retirarse del gimnasio, Akane y Ranma no fue la excepción.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma y Akane caminaron por el mismo camino que recorrían todos los días, con la diferencia de que en vez de que el subiera a la baranda, iba al lado de su prometida.

/Ranma se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso/

Akane? Te mo..molestaría si… yo… he.. yo tomo tú mano? (No se de que hablar con ella, que hago?)

Ranma, no me molesta /En ese instante ella tomo la mano de su prometido y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él/

Ranma estaba en estado de shock, ya que era distinto usar una máscara y bailar con ella, pero en situaciones así el se mostraba lo más torpe que podía ser.

¿Ranma sucede algo? /Akane le pregunta con voz nerviosa/

No Akane, es que yo … yo no se que decir /Bajo la mirada y su voz se escucho triste/

Ranma, no tienes que decirme nada, todo lo que hiciste hoy me demostro lo que tu sientes por mí. /Ella lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios/

Porque.. porque lo dices?

Ranma, tu aprendiste a bailar, te inscribiste en un elección de la cual tu nunca hubieras participado, me dijiste cosas que jamás le has dicho a alguien, hoy hiciste muchas cosas por .. por mi. Y eso para mí es suficiente. /Akane se acerco al brazo de Ranma y acomodo su cuerpo junto al de él/ Se que tu no eres del tipo romántico, sé que no debo esperar elogios tuyos, porque tú no eres así, tú eres distinto al resto de los chicos y es por eso que te quiero tal y como eres.

Ranma no podía creer que Akane se sincerará con el de esa forma, todo lo que ella decía lo repasaba en su cabeza.

Y me quieres con maldición y todo. (Prefiero saberlo ahora a que me lo restriegue otro día)

Ranma aunque tengas maldiciones tu sigue siendo tu, es tu esencia, sabes cuándo te conocí me di cuenta que no eras común al resto y eso de alguna forma fue lo que me gusto de ti.

Akane eso se escucho algo pervertida, jajaj /Ranma esbozo una sonrisa y le saco la lengua en señal de burla/

Ranma. /La voz de Akane cambio a un tono algo melancólico/

Akane era broma. (Que hago soy un idiota ahora se enojará)

Ranma sabes que a veces eres un idiota. /En ese instante Akane le dio un pequeño golpe a Ranma, soltando su mano se apresuro a caminar/

Akane era broma no te enfades, no lo dije en serio, además igual quieres a este idiota.

Ranma. /Ella detuvo sus pasos/ será mejor que no lleguemos juntos a la casa o alguien podría sospechar y sabes que esa alguien es Nabiki.

Estoy de acuerdo pero no te enojes por una estupidez, bueno?

No estoy enojada, buenas noches Ranma. /En ese instante ella apresuro el paso y entro por el portón de su casa.

Demonios si seré un idiota, ni siquiera se despidió alegre. /Ranma se rascaba la cabeza por la reacción de su prometida/

* * *

Akane subió las escalas lentamente para no despertar a su familia, ingreso a su habitación y tomo su pijama, estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando escucho un golpe en su ventana.

Akane ábreme.

Ranma ya es muy tarde mañana hablamos. / Dijo esto sin dejarlo entrar/

No me iré hasta que e respondas.

Qué rayos quieres que te responda. /Bufo molesta/

Akane yo… yo… ya no lo recuerdas?

Que cosa no recuerdo, Ranma no te entiendo. /En ese instante Ranma aprovecho para entrar en la habitación/

Akane baja la voz.

Me puede decir que te tengo que responder.

/Ranma tomo de los hombros a Akane/ Yo.. quiero escuchar tu respuesta, Yo en el baile te pregunte si tu querías ser mi novia oficial, y tu no me respondiste.

Akane no podía creer que no le respondió a Ranma.

Yo.. yo lo siento es que pensé que era obvia la respuesta. /Dijo esto ruborizada/

Akane yo.. me gustaría escucharte responder.

Si Ranma si quiero ser tu única novia oficial. /En ese instante sus ojos se miraban fijamente/

Ranma yo .. yo .. (Que hago como le digo que no se besar, se va a burlar)

Akane que pasa? (Y ahora que le sucede) Suspira,.. Yo no te voy a obligar a hacer nada si tu no quieres.

Ranma no es eso, es solo que yo /Jugando con los dedos/

Ranma ..Yo nunca he besado. /Lo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma/

Akane /Con su mano levanto la mirada de ella/ yo no soy experto.

Pero a ti si te han besado. /Volvió a esconder su cabeza/

Las pocas beses que me han besado no fueron porque yo quisiera y la única vez que me gustaría recordar aunque quisiera no puedo.

/Akane al escuchar esto levanto la mirada algo extrañada/ Y cual sería si puedo saber? /Pregunto molesta al imaginarse con alguna de sus autoproclamadas prometidas/

Bueno yo no lo recuerdo, pero tu si lo recuerdas, ya que estaba en tus brazos. /Dijo triunfante al darse cuenta que ella estaba celosa al imaginárselo con otra/

Ranma eres un tonto.

Y tu igual eres una tonta, ya te dije que no te voy a obligar.

Pero a mí me gustaría.. no olvídalo.

Dime, ¿Quieres que… yo.. te bese?

/Ella asintió toda ruborizada/


	15. Chapter 15

Akane estaba sentada en su cama, Ranma desde el escritorio la observaba, no podía creer que de un momento a otro ellos pasaran de ser unos prometidos por obligación a ser novios.

Ranma si tú no quieres yo tampoco te obligare. (Que tonta como pude ser tan evidente, si quiero que me bese pero no estoy desesperada)

Akane, /El se sentó al lado de ella, tomo una de sus manos/ Yo puedo esperar a que estés lista para nuestro primer beso, yo se que tú no eres como las demás.

¿A qué te refieres con las demás? /Arqueo la ceja/

Akane no pienses mal, yo se que tú no eres ofrecida como Shampoo o Kodachi. /Dijo tiernamente, mientras la miraba/

Y Ukyo? /Su mirada cambio hacia la ventana/

Ella es solo mi amiga, nunca pensaría en tener algo con ella. /Su otra mano algo temblorosa por los nervios la coloco encima de la otra mano/ Akane me gustaría que tratemos de hacer las cosas bien. /Ella no supo cuando su prometido de acerco tanto a ella que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla/

Ranma. /Ella enrojecida puso su mano en su mejilla donde él la había besado/

El con claras señales de nerviosismo no sabía si la demostración que le hizo a su prometida había causado enfado o agrado.

Creo que los dos tenemos que evitar pelear, no quiero estar enojada contigo. /Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma/.

A mí no me gusta pelear pero debes de admitir que si me escucharas más, no me golpearías tanto.

Sabes que las peleas son porque tú me molestas, lo que más me preocupa es que haremos con nuestras familias? Sabes que mi hermana se dará cuenta, y si lo hace nos sobornara por siempre.

O hasta les informe a todos los locos de Nerima. /Suspiro/ Akane creo que debemos de ocultar lo nuestro al menos por un tiempo, no quiero que se metan en nuestra relación, sabes que si lo hacen nos obliguen a casar..nos, no es que no me guste la idea, es que me gustaría disfrutar el tiempo perdido contigo.

/Akane no podía sonreír más de la felicidad por todo lo que estaba viviendo junto a Ranma/

Akane me estas escuchando?

Hee si, es que como podremos disfrutar si tenemos que ocultarnos de todos. /Dijo pensativa/

Creo que por el momento tendremos que vernos de noche, cuando estén todos durmiendo, no se me ocurre nada mejor por el momento.

Si creo que es lo mejor.

Akane ya es muy tarde será mejor que me vaya. (No quiero que piense que soy un pervertido)

Ranma, gracias por esta noche, me has hecho muy feliz. /Esbozo una gran y tierna sonrisa que Ranma quedo embobado viéndola/

/El estaba saliendo por la ventana cuando Akane lo llamo/. Ranma

Dime. /El devolvió la mirada/

Te espero mañana entonces. /Se acerco y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla/ Buenas noches.

/Ranma todo nervioso termino de salir de la habitación/ Buenas noches Akane.

/Akane por fin termino de colocarse el pijama, después de la conversación con su novio/

Pensamientos de Akane:

Ranma me has hecho tan feliz, pero que se supone que haga ahora, como tengo que actuar frente a él, yo no soy romántica el siempre me lo ha dicho, deberé de ser más femenina, que puedo hacer, si cambio es obvio que al menos Nabiki se dé cuenta, a ella no se le puede engañar.

Novios no puedo creerlo, hasta aprendió a bailar por mí, hizo todo esto para declararse, que lindo y eso que él no se caracteriza por ser así, jejeje. Que haremos cuando todos se enteren, me imagino que más problemas. Y el beso /apretó su almohada/ me beso en la mejilla. Espero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros al menos que nos llevemos mejor. Definitivamente mañana será un buen día. /Akane diciendo esto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo/

/Ranma por su parte se encontraba en su futón/

Pensamientos de Ranma:

No puedo creerlo, todo fue más fácil de lo que pensé, Akane es mi novia, mi novia real no por obligación ni nada, no puedo creer que después de todo lo malo que siempre me pasa esto me haya resultado. Ahora tendré que cerrar mi bocota o sino más pelearemos. Que feliz me siento. Espero que las cosas mejoren, no puedo creer que la haya besado, bueno no fue un beso normal, pero que podía hacer? yo nunca nunca he besado por mi cuenta a alguien, por el contrario a mi me han besado de improviso. Y ella me lo devolvió, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, lástima que no pueda decirlo porque si no tendremos problemas, Akane el gran problema que tengo ahora es que no se cómo actuar frente a ti. /Suspiro/ Mejor me duermo mañana espero que mejore lo "nuestro". /Se acomodo en su futon y se dispuso a dormir/


	16. Chapter 16

Era otro día en Nerima, pero esta no era una mañana normal, Akane se encontraba en su cama acababa de despertar ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana, pero eso no le importaba era sábado y la noche anterior había sido inolvidable.

Akane está listo el desayuno, /una feliz Kasumi gritaba desde la cocina/ Vamos levantate ya es tarde.

No quiero, porque me despierta si hoy no hay clases, /Decía algo molesta cubriendo su cara con las sabanas/

Akane vamos levántate. /Akane no supo como la silenciosa Kasumi había aparecido de improvisto al lado de su cama/

Hermana me asustaste. /Grito Akane al ver a la tierna hermana sentada en su cama/

Akane como te fue anoche? Te divertiste? /Pregunto algo curiosa/

Hermana Akane debe de haber disfrutado su noche ya que no escuche a qué horas llego. /Nabiki desde la puerta de la habitación decía con algo de maldad para poner nerviosa a Akane/

Nabiki no tenías porque haberme esperado, además si me divertí, baile mucho y eso fue todo.

Y supiste quien era tu acompañante misterioso? /Pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa/

Espero que te haya acompañado hasta aquí. /Kasumi no le daba importancia a los comentarios de su segunda hermana/

Si Kasumi me dejo en la entrada. /Decía tratando de ignorar a Nabiki/ (Será que nos vio o se dio cuenta o nos escucho?, que haremos). Bueno me pueden dejar a solas para poder vestirme? Bajo enseguida.

Hermana creo que tu cita es mejor partido que Ranma, ya que el al parecer no llego a dormir.

Nabiki!, No Akane no le creas anoche el Dr. Tofu llamo avisando que se quedaría en su casa. /Dijo la mayor de las Tendo para calmar a Akane/

Cómo? Aun no llega? (Donde rayos se fue después de que estuvo conmigo?) Bueno lo que haga no me importa.

Estas segura Akane? /Nabiki tratando de que esta se molestara la miraba fijamente/

Nabiki vamos déjala tranquila, te vistes y baja el desayuno ya está listo. /Kasumi tuvo que obligar a Nabiki a salir de la habitación/

* * *

Donde se habrá metido, será que lo de anoche solo haya sido un juego. /Akane miraba el vestido que se encontraba en el piso/

/En ese momento se sintió un golpe en la ventana./

Akane ábreme, soy yo. / hablaba despacio/

/Akane abrió la ventana con el rostro molesto/ Que es lo que quieres?

Akane te sucede algo. /Dijo con varias interrogaciones en su cabeza/ Que te paso, que se supone que hice ahora. /Bajo la voz para no ser escuchado/

Donde se supone que dormiste? /Dijo esto con tono muy enojada/

Akane no grites nos pueden escuchar. /En ese momento entro a su habitación y con una mano le tapo la boca a Akane/ Yo te explico.

Suéltame, quien te crees?

Pues soy tu novio y anoche quedamos en que me escucharías antes de que pelearemos, o no lo recuerdas. /Ranma al borde de perder la paciencia, arqueo una ceja en señal de molestia/

Ranma entonces no fue un juego?

Qué? Pensaste que lo de anoche fue un juego? Me puedes decir de dónde demonios sacas semejantes ideas?

Es que …es que yo pensé, bueno vino Nabiki a decirme que no dormiste aquí y yo pensé que tu bueno que todo fue una.. Una broma.

Akane todos los problemas que hemos tenido y que tendremos serán porque tu no confías en mi. Para que lo sepas si dormí aquí en mi futon y me levante temprano, para que todos pensaran que todo este tiempo estuve en casa del Dr. Tofu, y sabes algo no quiero hablar solo venia a darte los buenos días y a traerte esto. /En ese momento le dejo una rosa en el escritorio y salió por la misma venta en que entro/

Akane no creía todo lo que dijo, Ranma había reconocido que era su novio y que claramente los problemas eran por culpa de ella.

Soy una tonta, ahora voy a tener que arreglar este problema.

* * *

En el desayuno.

/Akane bajaba las escaleras cuando se fijo que ahora su novio ya se encontraba desayunando/ Buenos días familia.

Buenos días hija,/ la saludo Shoun con el periódico en sus manos/ como te fue en el baile?

/Akane se sentó en su lugar y se percato que Ranma estaba algo ruborizado, tomo su tazón de arroz para cubrirse la cara/ Bien Papá lo disfrute mucho.

Me imagino que tu galán te respeto anoche, /Nabiki aún tratando de molestar a su pequeña hermana/

Nabiki porque no te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas desayunar en paz.

Hija quien era tu acompañante? Me imagino que se porto bien contigo de lo contrario Hijo /Mirando a Ranma/ Tendrás que ir a exigir una explicación. /Dijo Nodoka algo seria/

Tía Nodoka mi acompañante se porto bien, bailamos, conversamos y al final del baile me acompaño hasta la casa, nada más. /Suspiro y comenzó a desayunar/ (Espero que eso baste y me dejen en tranquila)

Y no te dio el besito de buenas noches hermanita.

/En ese momento Ranma se atraganto con el arroz no pudiendo respirar/ Me ahogoo /Cada vez tocia y se quejaba tratando de volver a respirar/

Ranma bebe agua, /La dulce Kasumi le entrego un vaso/

Vaya cuñadito sí que te preocupo que hayan besado a mi hermana.

Nabiki no ves que se ahogo por la forma en que tragaba. /Dijo akane muy seria/

Tú no te metas si como rápido es mi problema no el tuyo, y no me preocupa que la hayan besado /Mirando a Nabiki/ es más no me importa, permiso /Se paró de la mesa/ Gracias Kasumi, gracias mamá el desayuno estuvo perfecto. /Dicho esto se retiro rumbo al dojo/

(Demonios ahora está más molesto como voy a hacer para que me disculpe y para que nadie se dé cuenta)

* * *

En el dojo.

Porque no confías en mi Akane, el que me persigan las locas no quiere decir que yo, que yo no te quiera. /Ranma se encontraba en la duela del dojo acostado mirando el techo/ Porque todo lo que nos rodea se complica cada vez más.

Ranma puedo hablar contigo. /Akane se encontraba en la puerta del dojo cabizbaja mirando el suelo, Ranma giro viéndola como esta se encontraba/

Hee si entra. /Volvió a la posición en que se encontraba/

/Se acostó al lado de este en la misma forma/ vengo a pedir disculpas por todo. /Ranma la observo, ella seguía mirando el techo/ Me disculpo por la estupidez que te dije hoy en la mañana debí de escucharte primero, es algo que tengo que cambiar, pero sé que me va a costar siempre he sido así contigo y tienes razón nunca te escucho. Y lo que te dije hace un momento en el desayuno fue algo de reflejo no me gustaba como Nabiki estaba tomando el asunto del baile. Yo lo siento Ranma y Gracias por la rosa, hoy deberíamos de haber comenzado bien nuestro primer día y yo por una tontería te amargue la mañana.

Akane. No sigas. /Interrumpió/

Ranma lo siento.

Akane, /Le tomo la mano/ Mírame. /Akane dejo de observar el techo y lo miro/ Yo te conocí así, ambos somos tercos, vemos cosas que no son y actuamos por reflejo, lo único que quiero y que te pido es que confíes más en mi y en lo que te digo. Anoche te dije que no será fácil aun nos queda hablar con … bueno con todos, y para eso necesito que confíes en mi.

Ranma perdóname fui una tonta. /Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas/

Akane no llores, debemos demostrar que estamos enojados o no nos van a creer. /En eso soltó su mano/ Será mejor que en la noche hablemos te parece?

Si, /Akane limpio sus ojos y salió del dojo/


	17. Chapter 17

El día transcurrió igual como todos, en la hora del almuerzo Ranma y su Papá pelearon, Shampoo apareció ofreciendo comida, desde luego Akane prefirió retirarse e irse a entrenar para no enfadarse, prefería no verlos juntos. Y al final del día Ranma termino en el estanque de agua.

Vaya porque todos los días termino convertido en chica. /decía un enojado Ranma dirigiéndose al baño/.

Que molestia Shampoo tenía que venir a arruinarme el día, /Akane se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose el pelo/ Bueno será mejor que baje a cenar.

En la cena nuestra pareja se ignoro, aunque había algunos momentos en que se miraban de reojo, tratando de encontrarse con la mirada, pero para su mala suerte Nabiki, no quitaba la mirada de ellos dos.

Nabiki quieres dejar de mirarme así, intento comer tranquila. /Le reclamo su hermana menor/

Nabiki deja de molestar a Akane, /Interfirió Kasumi/

Bueno niñas comamos en paz, /Shoun trataba de calmar los ánimos de sus hijas/

Papa yo no le he hecho nada a Akane para que reaccione así, si ella está molesta porque Shampoo vino esta tarde, es su problema y además la culpa es de Ranma.

A mí no me metas en tus problemas Nabiki desde hace días que no tenemos un desayuno o una cena en paz, y todo es porque no te cansas de molestar. /Le reclamo Ranma/Porque no mejor disfrutas tu ultimo año escolar y nos dejas en paz, además ya es hora de que pienses que harás el próximo año no es así Sr. Tendo?

Ranma tiene razón hija ya pensaste que harás el próximo año, seguirás estudiando o trabajaras.

Papa no es necesario que me presiones con eso, aun no término el año. /Respondía algo nerviosa/

Pero Nabiki tienes que empezar a planear que harás con tu vida. /Interfirió la Sra. Saotome/ No puedes tomar a la ligera tu vida, si no tu padre tendrá que buscarte un prometido así como lo hicimos con nuestros hijos.

/Nabiki con un tic en su ojo, no podía creer que ahora la conversación se trataba de su futuro/ Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo pendiente que hacer, si me disculpan voy a salir.

Hermana ten cuidado, regresa pronto. Le decía su tierna hermana.

Ya terminada la cena, todos se dedicaron a sus actividades. El Sr. Saotome y el Sr. Tendo se dedicaban a un partido de Shogi. Kasumi y la Sra. Tendo se encontraban en la cocina.

Ranma se encontraba meditando en su habitación, mientras que Akane se encontraba leyendo, esperando que su novio la visitara.

Ya era de noche todos se habían despedido para cada uno dirigirse a sus habitaciones para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En la ventana de Akane se escucho un pequeño golpe señal de que Ranma la visitaba.

Hola puedo pasar? /Dijo Ranma algo ruborizado/.

Si entra. /Akane se encontraba con su típica pijama amarilla/.

Yo quería disculparme por la visita de Shampoo.

Ranma no hablemos de eso, yo se que ella viene sin que nadie la invite, por eso preferí dejarlos solos. Te prometí que iba a confiar en ti y eso hare. Te quieres sentar? /En ese instante Akane se sentó en su cama apoyando la espalda en la pared/

Y de que quieres hablar? /Ranma se sentó a su lado/

De nosotros, me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas. /En ese minuto Akane tomo la mano de Ranma y entrelazos sus dedos con los de él/

/Ranma embozo una gran sonrisa/ Que quieres saber?

Desde cuando te gusto? /Su aura estaba roja de vergüenza/

Bueno deja recordar, haber, hmmm, y si te digo que no recuerdo. /Mostrándole la lengua/

Bobo. /Soltó su mano y cruzo los brazos/

Y porque quieres saberlo?

Porque me gustaría saber, a ti no?

Me dirás desde cuanto te gusto?/Dijo Ranma jugando con los dedos/

Bueno la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero fue después de que olvide al Dr. Tofu.

/A Ranma le dio escalofríos al penar en el Dr. Tofu como rival/ Bueno tu .. Tú me gustaste de antes, la verdad cuando nos conocimos me pareciste muy agradable aunque después del inconveniente del baño cambiaste mucho, pero lo que más me gusto fue tu sonrisa, un día estábamos en clases de educación física, y tu sonrisa fue lo que más me gusto mucho.

Ranma me agrada que seas sincero conmigo, sé que esto no es lo tuyo, jajaja

Ja ja ja búrlate de mí, y que más te gustaría saber?

Bueno, porque esperaste tanto para decirme que te gustaba, o sea antes lo negaste?

Akane yo pensé que tú me rechazarías, siempre nos insultábamos y pensé en más de una ocasión en decirte pero siempre llegaba alguien y nos interrumpían, y bueno tu sabes que en aquí es imposible tener una conversación sin que este tu hermana o nuestra familia.

Si lo sé siempre recuerdo cuando nos encontraron en el dojo y con grabadora en mano, nos habían filmado. Jajaja por cierto lo de la cena fue genial, Nabiki tuvo que huir ojala nos deje en paz.

Akane /En ese momento tapo la boca de ella con una de sus manos y comenzaron a hablar bajito/ Silencio sentí algo. Parece que es Nabiki. /Alejo la mano/

Tan tarde? Yo pensé que ya había llegado, Que habrá estado haciendo tan tarde?

Bueno quizás se fue a buscar un novio, jajaa.

Jajaja cállate o nos descubrirá. /En ese instante ambos se miraron fijamente, la habitación se iluminaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana/

Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes.

Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, pero en broma.

No fue en broma, te hice creer que fue en broma, pero me gusta cuando sonríes. /Ranma coloco un mechón de pelo de ella detrás de su oreja/ Akane yo te puedo preguntar algo?

Si dime? /Su nerviosismo la hacía temblar al mirar los ojos azules de su novio/

Te …te puedo besar?

He..Si /Por lo bajo de la conversación, se escuchaban la respiración de ambos, Ella cerró los ojos y él se acerco. Estaba tan nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer que las manos le sudaban, no sabía qué hacer ya que los besos que siempre recibió eran obligados /

Ranma humedeció sus labios e inclino su cabeza poso sus labios juntos a los de ella, tiernamente, Akane en un instante respondió al ansiado beso, moviendo sus labios junto con los de él. Fue un beso breve, al separarse ambos abrieron los ojos y ella inesperadamente le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Te quiero Ranma. /Ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma/.

Yo igual te quiero. /El abrazo de lado a su novia/

Y se puede saber porque en la obra te costo tanto besarme? En realidad pensé que ahora no lo harías, jaja /Dijo ella para romper el silencio/

Te das cuenta que acabas de matar el momento, solo por molestarme. /Dijo Ranma con cara de berrinche/

Jajaja, lo siento no lo pude evitar, pero en serio en la obra no tenias ganas de besarme?

La verdad es que no, no tenías ganas. /Dijo este con tono serio/

Ah no y porque sería? Querías besar a alguien más?

No, no es eso, es solo que yo siempre quise que nuestro primer beso fuera algo más privado entre nosotros.

Jajaja déjame decirte que nuestro primer beso lo vio toda la escuela, nuestros padres y lo peor de todo es que tú ni te acuerdas. /Akane en ese momento no podía aguantarse la risa/

Guarda silencio o Nabiki nos escuchara, además yo no le encuentro la gracia, nunca me contaron como fue el dichoso beso. /Cada vez se mostraba más molesto/

Amor no te enojes, si bueno fue algo breve solo caíste en mi regazo y mientras yo trataba de quitar te de encima tu me besaste, fue solo eso.

Como me dijiste? /Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas/

Qué bueno tú saltaste sobre mí, cuando trataba de sacarte de encima tú me besaste y luego te acomodaste y bueno yo te envié lejos. /Dijo con una gota sobre su sien al recordar la patada que le dio/ Lo siento por eso.

No Akane me dijiste. Amor?

Porque te molesta?

No es solo que es la primera vez que me dices así.

Y te gusta que te diga Amor?

Si mucho. /Dijo moviendo se cabeza como niño bueno/

Y tu como me dirás?

Como quieres que te diga?

Bueno tú tienes que buscarme un apodo, pero espero que sea algo más romántico que los que he escuchado estos últimos años. /Akane de improviso beso la mejilla de Ranma/

Si yo te elegiré uno para ti.

Esa noche Ranma y Akane se despidieron con el que sería su segundo beso, ambos acordaron verse todas las noches para hablar de ellos y planear como les contarían a todos en Nerima de su relación.

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que mi primer Fanfic, aun nose si continuare este o si lo dejare hasta aqui, estoy abierta a sugerencias. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Al otro día Ranma y Akane se dirigían camino a la escuela, ambos sabían que tenían que seguir ocultando su noviazgo para no tener problemas.

Akane me gustaría comer en el descanso contigo. /Dijo este mientras caminaba por la cerca/

A mi también me gustaría pero sabes que si lo hacemos todos comenzaran a sospechar, nunca l hemos hecho porque hoy debería de ser diferente, además estoy segura que el tema de hoy será el baile.

Jajaja dime que el baile no fue de tu agrado /Ranma miro de reojo a su novia/

Chistoso sabes que nunca olvidare el baile, bueno creo que de aquí nos separamos nos vemos a la salida. /Divisando la entrada del Furinkan/

Se me va a hacer largo el día sin hablarte / Suspiro Ranma/

Bueno si se te ocurre algún lugar o algo para vernos me avisas, sabes que aquí es imposible jajaja. /En ese instante Yuca se acerco a saludar, las dos amigas se fueron conversando mientras Ranma solo las observaba/

* * *

En la entrada del Furinkan muchos jóvenes comentaban de la nueva pareja Yuca y Hiroshi.

Yuca y me puedes explicar porque nunca nos dijiste que irías con Hiroshi?

Akane si tu tampoco nos has querido contar de tu cita misteriosa, si quieres yo te cuento si tu nos das los detalles de tu acompañante.

Bueno no tengo mucho que contar estuve con él bailamos y eso fue todo, pero lo tuyo me sorprendió dinos estas de novia con Hiroshi?

Akane bueno este yo .. yo /Yuca bastante nerviosa/ bueno yo no he hablado con él desde el baile.

Queeee? /Dijo Akane y Sayuri al mismo momento, esto no paso desapercibido por todos los que estaban cerca, ya que se voltearon a mirarlas/

Se pueden callar. /Yuca al máximo sonrojo comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta el salón/

Es que no puedo creer amiga, se veían el uno para el otro y no fue capaz de llamarte?

/Suspiro/ Así es pero espero hablar hoy con él.

* * *

Al momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, Ya todos en sus puestos Daisuke observaba a Hiroshi quien desde su banco miraba a Yuca, está a su vez murmuraba algo con Sayuri. Y Ranma quien nunca prestaba atención a clases escribía papeles que le enviaba a Akane.

_Akane te vez muy linda hoy, no pude decírtelo antes de despedirnos en la entrada._ R.S.

_Caminamos mucho sin ser molestados y no me dijiste nada, porque siempre esperas tanto?_ A.T.

_Porque quería apreciar tu belleza, te parece si nos juntamos en la bodega del gimnasio?_ R.S.

_Mejor no aquí es peligroso, pueden aparecer tus locas prometidas. Esperemos hasta la noche._ A.T.

_Está bien pero sabes que es más peligroso que nos pillen en tu habitación que acá jaja._ R.S.

_Lo sé, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos, te espero pero no vayas muy tarde._ A.T.

La mañana transcurrió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en el baile. Y en clases de Educación Física. Las chicas por un lado jugaban Voleibol, mientras que los varones practicaban saltos.

Yuca aun no puedo creer que ni siquiera te haya saludado, Hiroshi es un mal educado. /Reclamaba Sayuri/

Y porque no le hablas tu /Trato de calmar la situación Akane/

Porque creo que él es que debe de acercarse a mí, después de todo me dijo muchas cosas durante el baile.

Yuca tiene razón Akane, si él no le habla porque ella debería de hacerlo.

Si Akane si lo que paso entre nosotros no significo nada para él, yo tengo que fingir que tampoco lo fue para mí.

Señorita Tendo acérquese con su grupo a la práctica /Las llamo la profesora para el encuentro/

Hiroshi si que serás estúpido como no le hablas a Yuca después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes el viernes. /Lo molestaba Daisuke/

Pero que quieres que le diga, no sé qué decirle o como hablar con ella.

Bueno en el baile se notaba que no te costaba hablarle porque ahora estas tan tímido jajaja. /Dijo burlescamente Ranma/

Y tu como sabes Ranma si tu no viniste? O si viniste de todos modos? /Pregunto Daisuke curioso/

Claro que yo no vine pero las noticias vuelan. Y porque no le dices que quieres hablar a solas con ellas. /Dijo este tratando de cambiar el tema/

Bueno yo …. yo ni siquiera la salude hoy, tenia para haber hablado a solas con ella pero me marche la deje sola y no le dije nada.

En ese instante todos observaban el partido de voleibol de las chicas, Akane dio un gran salto y logro anotar un punto para su equipo.

Que linda es /Dijo Daisuke/

Si no hay otra como ella, te envidio Ranma con una novia como esa yo estaría feliz todo el día./Dijo Hiroshi/

Hiroshi no se supone que te gusta Yuca como puedes pensar en otra. /Ranma en ese momento ardía por dentro por los comentarios de "Sus Amigos" hacia su novia/

Cuando la otra se trata de Akane, no hay quien se le compare, mírala con su sonrisa, su físico, es perfecta. /Hiroshi y Daisuke la miraban embobados/

Saben algo ahora entiendo porque no se consiguen novia, si idolatran a Akane como quieren que Yuca y Sayuri les presten atención cuando ustedes miran a su mejor amiga. /Ranma con una vena sobre su sien, dijo en tono de celos por como miraban a Akane/

Si pero mírala y niega que es linda. /Dijo Daisuke con la baba colgando/

/Ranma observo a su novia, pero sabía que tenía que negar todo lo que pensaba ya que si cambiaba de actitud las sospechas comenzarían/ Yo ni loco me interesaría por una marimacho pechos planos que no sabe si cocinar, me enfermaría todos los días con su comida toxica.

/Akane al escuchar esto por reflejos no supo cómo le envió el balón directo a la cara de Ranma./A mí tampoco me interesa salir o estar con un fenómeno como tú.

(Vaya no creí que me escucharía, espero que haya entendido porque lo dije) Ven ahora lo que le digo, Hiroshi deberías de hablar con Yuca, sino puede reaccionar como Akane. /Dijo Ranma con un severo moretón en su cara/

A la salida de clases las tres amigas conversaban, cuando de pronto alguien las interrumpió.

Yuca podemos conversar? Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa. /Hiroshi estaba nervioso parado al lado de Akane/

Ve Yuca mañana nos vemos. /Akane trato de alentarla a aceptar la propuesta/

Si Yuca yo no me puedo ir contigo porque tengo que visitar a mi abuela, así que si me disculpan me tengo que ir. /Sayuri hizo reverencia y camino en otra dirección/

Bueno acompáñame a mi casa. /Dijo con Yuca con una mueca en los labios, se despidió de akane y se fue con Hiroshi/

Nos vamos Akane. /En ese instante apareció Ranma, aun con señas del golpe/

Tu no me hables sabes lo que hiciste. /Akane le desvió la mirada con gran enfado/

Se puede saber que hice ahora, si es por lo de la clase de educación física debería de preguntarme primero porque lo dije, vez que otra vez sacas conclusiones sin consultar.

Ranma es que no me interesa porque lo dijiste, lo que no me gusta es porque siempre dices lo mismo, si te preguntan por mí, mejor diles que no quieres opinar o simplemente te vas, no tienes porque seguir diciendo esas cosas si de verdad no las sientes, se supone que ahora deberían de cambiar las cosas entre nosotros no empeorarlas.

Akane yo lo dije sin pensar, no supe cómo reaccionar de verdad te pido disculpas, yo.. /Suspiro/ Yo reaccione así también porque esos dos no paraban de mirarte y de decir cosas que son ciertas y siempre he dicho esas cosas feas para que dejen de pensar que eres perfecta porque no me gusta cómo te miran, me da mucho ..muchos celos.

Jajaja y crees que por decir cosas malas de mi, ellos dejaran de mirarme jajaja Ranma si que eres un tonto.

Um.. y porque tonto?

Porque ellos están obsesionados conmigo desde que éramos niños, a ellos los conozco desde pequeños y siempre me han dicho cosas lindas y cumplidos, no porque tu ahora digas otras cosas ellos cambiaran de opinión. Ves que tonto puedes llegar a ser por celos, por esta vez te disculpo pero para la próxima, no te será tan fácil. /Dicho esto ambos caminaron en dirección al dojo/


	19. Chapter 19

Akane sabes esta noche no cenare con ustedes. -Soltó Ranma de repente

A no y porque?

/Suspiro/ Hoy cenare con Ukyo, voy a hablar con ella.

Lo dices en serio. -Akane no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse

No quiero que nos sigamos ocultando de todos y creo que es con ella con quien debo hablar en primer lugar, siempre fue mi amiga y nuestro compromiso fue todo por culpa de mi papa.

Y que le dirás? Sabes que ella buscara la forma de manipularte, muy amiga tuya será pero ya lo ha hecho antes.

Espero que se lo tome bien, no quiero que vaya a media noche a retarte a un duelo.

Bueno si te demoras más de la cuenta no te esperare despierta, espero que se lo tome bien y que mantengas tu amistad con ella.

* * *

Más tarde en el Restaurante de Ukyo.

Ranma no sabes la felicidad que me dio cuando me dijiste que me visitarías.

Ukyo además de venir a visitarte necesito hablar contigo de algo serio.

No me digas que ya aceptaste mi propuesta de casarnos, que feliz me siento.

Ukyo /Dijo serio/ Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos sabes que nuestra amistad se fortaleció cierto?

Si Ranma y no sabes cuánto me alegro encontrarte.

Ukyo necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas, es importante lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Bueno te escucho.

Siempre he confiado en ti, es por eso que hoy decidí contarte algo a ti primero incluso antes que mis padres. Bueno yo espero que me comprendas y me escuches, hace algunos días yo decidí …decidí

Decidiste que Ranma, me matas de curiosidad.

Bueno es—este yo (Tienes que decírselo ahora, aunque se enoje o sufra debes de decirlo hoy)

Ranma no tengo toda la noche que es eso tan importante.

Ukyo yo.. me decidí a formalizar mi noviazgo con Akane y ella acepto, Ukyo yo siempre te he considerado mi mejor amiga y no es justo que tu sigas ilusionándote conmigo si de verdad yo la quiero a ella, perdóname. Ukyo me escuchas dime algo?

Ranma desde que vivo aquí me di cuenta que tú la amabas, pero siempre pensé que te acobardarías y nunca se lo dirías, y que ella nunca te aceptaría, aunque a ella se le nota que te quiere, el orgullo de los dos era mi única esperanza para que ustedes no estuvieran juntos. Yo nunca espere que me quisieras pero me alegra saber que al menos soy alguien importante en tu vida y que confías en mi. Sabes que nunca lo voy a aceptar pero si necesitas algo yo estaré aquí para ti.

Me sorprende que reacciones así, significa que no me equivoque al elegir a mi mejor amiga, lo que necesito es que guardes esta confesión como un secreto, ya que nadie lo sabe y esto traería muchos problemas si se enteran las personas equivocadas.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero como se lo diras al resto?

Eso es lo que aun no sabemos, nuestra familia va a querer casarnos, y el resto del Furinkan va a querer matarnos. /Suspiro/

Así continuo la noche entre estos dos amigos como confidentes intentando planear las tácticas para comunicar el noviazgo de Akane y Ranma.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Akane.

P-chan donde has estado -Gritaba de felicidad al ver a su mascota sobre su cama esperándola

Cuik - cuik (Vaya que esta alegre, mi dulce Akane tanto tiempo sin verte, pensaba Rioga)

Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, no sabes la alegría que he tenido estos días, por donde empiezo. -En ese instante Akane comenzó a quitarse la ropa para colocarse su pijama.

Cuik – Cuik -Rioga se volteo al notar del acto de Akane.

P-chan adivina, estoy de novia! -Se arrojo en su cama al lado de su mascota. Ranma me confesó que me quiere y me pidió que fuera su novia formal, y no sabes la forma en que lo hizo, aunque los dos lo conocemos fue romántico y bueno ayer nos dimos nuestro primer beso, P-chan estoy tan feliz, todo lo que siempre quise se está volviendo realidad y sabes justo ahora el está hablando con Ukyo para poner fin a su compromiso.

Cuik-cuik** -**P-chan con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se soltó de los brazos de su dueña y salió huyendo de la habitación.

P-chan ven, vuelve P-chan, que extraño que le pasara.

(No puedo creerlo el imbécil de Ranma está con mi amada Akane, el no se la merece, aunque ella siempre lo ha querido, el no sabe cómo tratarla, pero ya es muy tarde para mi, será mejor que me vaya por un tiempo o trate de olvidarla, Ranma algún día me las pagaras) -Pensaba el cerdito negro mientras corría por las calles de Nerima algo desorientado.

* * *

Más tarde en la habitación de Akane, se escucharon dos golpes.

(Vaya Akane si que tiene el sueño pesado) -Entro por la ventana. Akane despierta, akane me escuchas.

Ya es tarde me dijiste que no te esperara -En ese instante abre los ojos y se encuentra con Ranma.

Si pero tenía que contarte como me fue con Ukyo.

Como esta ella? Como reacciono?

Bueno ella reacciono bien quedamos como amigos, pero igual esta triste me dijo que siempre supo que nosotros nos queríamos, pero tenía la esperanza que ninguno de los dos nos confesáramos el uno con el otro.

Por lo menos a ti te fue bien. -Suspiro algo preocupada.

Hum, tú con quien hablaste? -Pregunto curioso.

Con tu enemigo número uno, con P-chan y déjame decirte que no se lo tomo nada bien, salió huyendo y no lo pude encontrar cuando lo llame me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y se fue. Pobrecito debe de pensar que ahora que estamos juntos te voy a preferir a ti.

(Pobre Ryoga) Y eso es lo que debes de hacer.

Ranma así como tú tienes a Ukyo, yo tengo a P-chan y él sabe todos mis secretos él es mi gran amigo, y aunque tú no te lleves bien con él, espero que cuando vuelva le ofrezcas una disculpa por todos los golpes que alguna vez le diste.

Akane sabes que el es el que me ataca y solo me defiendo. -Cruzo los brazos.

No puedo creer que pelees con el, si es tan pequeño e inocente.

(Si supieras que tan inocente es Rioga) Bueno como sea no gusta que duermas con el.

Ranma a estas horas de la noche no tengo ganas de pelear o discutir contigo.

/Suspiro/ La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ganas de pelear -Con su mano toco la mejilla de se novia.

Ranma tienes las manos muy frías. Quieres …no nada.

Quiero que? Termina de preguntarme.

No es nada, si te digo pensaras que soy una pervertida.

Vamos dime, que querías preguntar.

Si, si quieres acostarte un momento conmigo, aquí en mi cama, digo si..si tu quieres? -Sintió tanta vergüenza que se cubrió la cara con las sabanas.

(No puedo creer o que me acaba de decir) Estas hablando e serio?

Ranma no te hagas ilusiones, solo es para que te abrigues un poco, creo que el pervertido aquí sigues siendo tú -Soltó una pequeña risa.

Mira quien lo dice, tu eres la que me acaba de hacer la propuesta. -Sacándole la lengua.

Bueno si no quieres es tu problema, buenas noches Ranma -Akane se giro y cubrió con las frazadas.

(Bueno los dos estamos con ropa, no sería nada malo, además seria un momento) /Ranma se quedo pensando si acompañar o no a su novia en la misma cama, en ese instante tomo las frazadas y se introduzco en la cama/

(Que está haciendo, yo solo lo decía en broma, que…que hice)/Pensaba Akane con una gota en su cara/

Ya te dormiste?

No, aun no -Se dio media vuelta y quedo en shock al tener tan cerca el cuero y rostro de Ranma.

Pensé que no me darías un beso de buenas noches -Se movió mirando el techo acomodando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Tienes los pies muy frios -Se estremeció al sentirlos juntos a los de ella.

Si la verdad es que hace mucho frio afuera. (No puedo ser tan idiota de no abrazarla, si la tengo tan cerca) -Acomodo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella acercándola a su cuerpo.

(Se siente bien estando así con él). /Suspiro/

Y ese suspiro que significa?

Creo que es obvio no?

/Ranma se movió para darle un beso a Akane, aunque aun le faltaba practica ambos trataban de coordinarse en los movimientos hasta que quedaban sin aire se separaban/

/Akane ruborizada bajaba la mirada para que este no se diera cuenta/ (No puedo creer que ahora estemos acostados juntos y además nos besemos de esa manera)

Te sientes bien ests muy callada? Hice algo que te molesto?

No, no es eso, es solo que no será que vamos muy rápido?

Akane yo te dije que si sientes incomoda al besar te puedo esperar, por mi no hay problema, un momento. Que estas pensando Akane? Que tu y yo podemos hacer otra co..sa -Ranma al notar lo que había dicho en voz alta, se le ruborizo toda la cara.

Vez que eres un pervertido, jajaja -Ella se acerco y junto sus labios con los de el tiernamente. Me encanta cuando me besas -Dijo al separarlos. Y dime has pensado como le diremos al resto.

Hee si de eso también quería hablar contigo -Ranma salió de su ensoñación.

Dime que pensaste.

En una semana más nos vamos de entrenamiento tu y yo solos, cuando Shampoo se entere lo más probable es que nos rete a ambos a duelo. Pero de esto no se debe enterar nadie, estás de acuerdo?

/Akane no podía creer que además de estar tan juntos en su cama, ahora se irian de viaje completamente solos/


	20. Chapter 20

Era otra mañana en Nerima, y la linda Akane despertó pero esta vez era distinta a sus típicas mañanas, sentía algo que la presionaba, al abrir completamente sus ojos se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola, su novio se encontraba a su lado, por no decir que este se encontraba abrazándola detrás de su espalda.

Ranma despierta, vamos muévete. –No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido en mi cama. Pensaba mientras lo empujaba para que este reaccionará.

Que pasa, ya me levanto unos minutos por favor. –Con los ojos cerrados se acomodo abrazando más a Akane.

Pero qué demonios le sucede, Ranma por favor despierta. –Akane con sus mejillas ruborizadas no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su novio. Fue en ese instante cuando ella piñizco uno de sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ahh. –Una mano le cubrió la boca para que no se escuchara el grito por el dolor provocado.

Akane que te sucede. –Masajeando su brazo.

Lo siento es—es que tu dormiste aquí conmigo y –me tenias abrazada y no podía despertarte. Yo lo siento, pero la culpa fue tuya por quedarte dormido. –A ella se le enredaba la lengua tratando de explicar la situación a un dormido Ranma.

O sea que dormimos tu y yo, o sea juntos. –Decía esto con la cabeza cabizbaja y jugando con sus dedos.

Si y tienes que irte antes que nos descubran. –Mientras abría la ventana señalaba a Ranma que saliera.

No me ire. –Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Pero, pero porque no? Ranma no empieces debes de salir ahora, antes que se en cuenta.

Te dije que no me ire, no sin antes.

No sin antes que? Dilo rápido no tenemos toda la mañana. –Comenzó a empujar a Ranma.

No sin antes me des un beso. –Mostro una pequeña mueca de felicidad tímida.

Si tanto quieres un beso tu me lo tienes que dar, no yo a ti. –Sus mejillas de tornaron rojas, para Akane no era normal hablar así y menos decirle esas cosas a Ranma.

El se acerco hasta la ventana donde se encontraba ella de pie, el puso sus manos rodeando la cintura, la atrajo hasta el, mirando sus ojos fijamente le dijo: Mi princesa me concede este beso?

Que estúpida como no le digo nada. - Ella temblaba de nervios y solo accedió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Ranma poso sus labios con los de ella suavemente, en un pequeño movimiento su lengua roso los labios de ella, esta reacciono con un respingo y un escalofrió en su espalda, era la primera vez que sus besos se conectaban de ese modo, le respondo de la misma manera con su lengua, de pronto ella coloco sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, acariciando su trenza. Pasaron unos minutos y por la falta de aire se separaron mutuamente, ella se alejo de el por vergüenza a lo sucedió, el se percato de esto y tomo su mano.

Te gusto el apodo que te elegí?

Pense que ya lo habías olvidado. –Entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

Mejor vete no quiero que nuestro secreto se arruine.

Yo siento haberme quedado dormido.

A mi—a mi no me molesto despertar contigo a mi lado es solo, que me da miedo que nos descubra y todo esto se acabe.

Bueno en una semana más estaremos tú y yo solos en una carpa.

Pervertido. –Sacándole la lengua. Es mejor que te vayas.

* * *

A la semana siguiente:

Akane date prisa debemos irnos antes que alguien despierte. –Decía casi susurrando.

Espera ya voy, en eso se sintieron unos pasos que se aproximaban a la cocina. –Los dos no sabían dónde esconderse.

Akane, Ranma que hacen aquí. –La tierna Kasumi miraba sorprendida al par de prometidos.

Hermana y lo puedo explicar, mira veras yo y …Ra…nma estábamos, bueno estábamos. –Akane no podía articular frase alguna por los nervios.

Kasumi y te explico, la verdad es que me voy a entrenar y le pedí a Akane que me acompañe, esto también le servirá a ella para que practique de la cocina, pero necesito que nos prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie. Nos lo prometes?

Chicos pueden confiar en mí, además con gusto los ayudare ahora que saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro. –Estas palabras dejaron a ambos en estado de shock.

Cu..cuando te diste cuenta hermana?

Te conozco de pequeña y aunque peleen todos los días, sus peleas ya no se escuchan como antes, además Ranma no te quita la mirada. –Decía Kasumi mientras buscaba un libro. Pero deben de cuidarse Nabiki no se a dado cuenta por estar preparando su examen a la universidad, y bueno Papá y tío Genma son tan despistados que no lo notan y Ranma ojala confíes en tu Mamá ya que ella también sospecha. –En eso le entrego un libro de cocina a Akane. Espero que ambos se comporten y cuídala mucho Ranma.

La pareja se despidió de Kasumi y comenzaron su camino al bosque.

Cuando volvamos le contare a mi Mamá, no es justo que no confié en ella después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Me sorprendió que ella si notara lo nuestro, somos muy obvios?

Y eso que no nos han visto besándonos. –Dijo en tono burlesco.

Ranma?

Dime, que sucede?

Yo ..queria saber si es verdad lo que dijiste?

Que cosa?

Que este será un entrenamiento en la cocina?

Bueno si tu quieres si, pero además debemos de entrenar por Shampoo, ella es tan tramposa que esperaría de todo.

O sea que comerías mi comida?

Hee…ee.. bueno de ser necesario si lo haría, lo haría por ti. –Tomo de la mano a su novia. Te quiero y es por eso que haría muchas cosas por ti.

Como cuales?

Como …como comer tu comida, jajaja no te parece suficiente, jajaja.

Baka, vez que otra vez arruinas un lindo momento.


	21. Chapter 21

Al llegar al bosque que se encontraba alejado de Nerima, decidieron acampar en un lugar cercano a un rio, con muchos árboles y arbustos de distintos tamaños.

Aquí es perfecto, los árboles nos protegerán del frio y podremos tratar de pescar para la comida. –Decía un animado Ranma.

Que feliz estas se nota que te gusta acampar. –Miraba a Ranma como disfrutaba del lugar.

Bueno tu tienda la instalamos por allá y la mía aquí para estar atento en caso de algún peligro.

Qué? Ra…Ranma que dijiste? .-Por el tono de voz nervioso de Akane, Ranma presintió que había un problema.

Que dije de que?. Te sientes bien?. –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ranma yo..bueno yo tengo algo que decirte. –Akane bajo la mirada. (Va a pensar que soy una pervertida, pero no hay remedio).

Dime me estas asustando que es lo que te pasa.

Yo deje mi tienda en casa, como dijiste que pasaríamos las noches juntos pensé que era traer peso demás. –Suspiro al mirar a Ranma. Yo lo siento si interprete mal las cosas, no .. no es que quiera que tu y yo.. bueno tu sabes… solo pensé que compartiríamos la tienda nada más. –Su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza.

Akane…por mi…no…bueno yo no tengo problemas con dormir contigo…no bueno dormir a tu lado. Si quizás yo me explique mal, pero bueno por mí no hay problema. No se tu, si quieres puedo dormir en el saco acá afuera.

Ranma lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es solo que yo no tengo problemas en que compartamos juntos la tienda, por eso no traje la mía. Me gusta…me gusta estar a tu lado. –Ella se acerco a él y tomo sus manos. Siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado.

A mí también me gusta estar así contigo, aunque en casa no pueda, la noche que me quede dormido en tu cama, me encanto.

Te parece si instalamos nuestra tienda. – Dijo ella en tono burlesco.

Como que nuestra, es mi tienda. – Sacándole la lengua y guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Después de almorzar algo preparado por Ranma e instalar su pequeño campamento, decidieron caminar cerca del rio.

Ranma ven porque no te sientas a mi lado y tocas el agua con tus pies, para relajarlos hoy caminamos mucho.

Sabes lo que me pasara si lo hago y no tengo ganas de mojarme con agua caliente.

Pero quédate así, para que disfrutes del agua. –Decía mientras con sus pies trataba de tirarle agua a su novio.

Akane te puedo preguntar algo. Pero necesito que seas sincera, bueno.

Dime?.

A ti no te molesta que me convierta en mujer? O sea no te incomoda?

Jajaja, pero Ranma que pregunta es esa, claro que no, te conocí así, se que en el fondo sigues siendo tú. Pensé que me preguntarías otra cosa.

O sea que no te importa que me transforme?

Ranma lo que me molesta es que a veces abuses del resto convertido en chica, y bueno no me importa que te transformes, ya me acostumbre a que seas tú, desde que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti, supe que te quería tal y como eres. –Al decir esto se recostó sobre el pasto, sin quitar los pies del agua. Si te apoye cada vez que querías acabar con tu maldición, solamente fue porque tu le ponías todas tus fuerzas en encontrar la solución, a mi no me importa.

Akane. –Dijo casi en un suspiro. Siempre he buscado la solución porque he sentido que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ranma eso es lo que tú siempre has creído, nunca me preguntaste si me molestaba, es más el día que acabes con tu maldición la extrañare.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces al escuchar decirte eso. Ranma se recostó a su lado, pero sin tocar con los pies el agua.

Ya está empezando a oscurecer será mejor que volvamos tienes que practicar la cena.

Bueno, crees que nos quieran encontrar en casa?

Yo creo que la más curiosa será tu Nabiki.

Yo pienso que Shampoo y Kodachi cuando se enteren nos buscaran.

Solo espero que tu hermana Kasumi les pueda mentir y enviarlas al otro extremo de la ciudad. Jajaja.

Que le dijiste a Kasumi?

Que si preguntaban por nosotros les dijera que fuimos a entrenar a la playa, para que aprendieras a nadar, pero que no sabía a cual playa fuimos.

Ojala le crean y así nos den tiempo de entrenar.

* * *

En el pequeño campamento.

Bueno Akane tenemos listos los ingredientes y el libro de Kasumi, yo te dicto los procedimientos y tu trata de leer bien las etiquetas, recuerda que si no lo haces bien hoy no cenaremos, no podemos malgastar las raciones que trajimos, estas lista?

Si pero no seas tan duro conmigo, no soy tonta.

Yo no he dicho que lo seas, es que por apurarte no logras las cosas, bien comencemos.

Ranma le dicto cada uno de los pasos y por más que no trataba de interferir en más de una ocasión tuvo que quitarle los frascos equivocados de las manos.

Bien Akane has terminado se supone que probaste lo que acabas de cocinar, como crees que te quedo.

Bueno yo creo que bien al menos el sabor esta rico. Gracias creo que por fin aprendí a cocinar.

Akane no es por molestar pero solo has cocinado una simple sopa, esto es comestible, pero no para vivir el resto de la vida. Si quieres aprender debes de tener paciencia y practicar, esta semana trataremos de cambiar el menú todos los días. Te parece?

Mmm, podrías al menos haberme dejado soñar un momento no lo crees?

Bueno mejor comamos que tengo hambre.

Me parece, pero solo le falto una pisca de sal a la sopa. –Fue en ese momento cuando Akane vertió el frasco sobre la sopa dejando a Ranma con la boca abierta no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían, la sopa arruinada. Lo siento, yo no quise, soy una tonta. –Akane con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corrió en dirección a la tienda y se recostó sobre su saco de dormir.

No puedo creer tanto trabajo que le costó prepararla y aun así no pude probarla. (Así como ella me lo dijo la quiero tal y como es). –La siguió hasta la tienda. Akane vamos levántate no te puedes quedar así. –Decía mientras le tocaba los hombros.

Déjame no quiero que me veas así, soy la mayor de las tontas.

Akane ven te enseñare que siempre tienes que tener un plan B. –La tomo de la mano y la levanto, llevándola al fuego. Con mi padre casi nunca comíamos cuando entrenábamos y fue así que aprendí que en ocasiones debes de tener un plan B. – De su mochila saco dos sobres de sopas instantáneas. Me hubiera encantado haber probado tu sopa, pero mañana lo harás mejor. –En dos tazones preparo las sopas y le entrego una a su novia, sentándose a su lado. No me gusta verte llorar tienes que aprender que a veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere, pero debes de seguir insistiendo para mejorar cada día.

Gracias.- Akane cambio su tristeza por una gran sonrisa acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

Al terminar de comer ambos se dieron cuenta que se acercaba el momento de dormir "Juntos".

Te importa si me cambio primero?.- Su rostro lo enfoco mirando al cielo.

Po..por mi no hay problema. Ranma se quedo sentado mirando como el fuego se extinguía. (Rayos y ahora que hago, no es la primera vez que estoy a su lado pero ahora es distinto nadie nos puede interrumpir, debo controlarme dejar de pensar en estupideces yo no soy así, debo de imaginar que estamos en casa, si eso es)

(Que me pasa, primero la tienda y ahora la cena, como puedo ser tan estúpida de arruinar todo ahora que estamos solos, el se ha portado tan bien conmigo, pero y si eso fue porque ahora estaremos juntos, no creo que se atreva, bueno a el se le ocurrió esta idea y si de verdad está pensando en…no tengo que pensar en otra cosa, no puedo creer que me este volviendo una pervertida).- Akane pensaba mientras se colocaba un buzo de pijama, eligió esto por si su novio "intentaba" algo con ella.


	22. Chapter 22

Akane termino de vestirse y acomodo su saco al lado del de Ranma, dejando un espacio entre medio.

Ranma estoy lista puedes cambiarte ahora. –Akane salía de la tienda y se detuvo al observar a su novio mirar las estrellas. Porque siempre te gusta ver las estrellas. –Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Es que desde niño cuando viajaba, me gustaba buscar la misma estrella y sabes algo?. –Se giro de lado para verla a ella.

Dime.

La estrella que siempre he buscado, se ve mejor desde el tejado de tu habitación. –Se sonrojo y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Así y cuando te diste cuenta de eso?. –Pregunto curiosa.

Bueno el primer día en tu casa subí al tejado y me fije, pero al otro día supe que estuve sobre tu habitación esa noche.

Sabes quizás lo que tanto buscabas lo encontraste esa noche, pero..

Pero que?

Pero te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta, bobo. –Esbozo una sonrisa burlesca.

Graciosa, si no me di cuenta es porque no me recibiste muy que digamos.

Baka, si me hubieras dicho de tu maldición cuando estábamos solos en el dojo hubiera sido todo tan distinto, pero no quiero hablar de eso, vete a vestir para dormir, estoy cansada.

Bueno ahora que lo dices no traje pijama, yo cuando viajo llevo lo justo y necesario, te molesta que duerma solo…con bóxer y mi camiseta?

(Queee no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir, tendré que aceptarlo o se dará cuenta de las cosas que me imagino) No hay problema.

* * *

Ambos ingresaron a la tienda y cada uno se metió en su saco de dormir. Y se acomodaron dándose las espaldas.

Buenas noches Ranma.

Buenas noches Akane.

El silencio que había en la tienda, servia para que se escucharan la respiración de ellos.

(No puedo dormir como no podemos aprovechar esta instancia de conversar de nosotros). –Pensaba Akane.

(Rayos no tengo sueño, pensé que nos quedaríamos mas tiempo viendo las estrellas). –En ese instante Ranma se acomodo en su saco.

Ranma estas despierto. –Dijo casi en un susurro.

Si te sucede algo?. –Se giro y su rostro ahora miraba la espalda de Akane.

No puedo dormir, y tu tampoco?.- También se giro y su rostro se quedo a escasos centímetros de Ranma.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la tienda, donde ellos se podían ver sus rostros.

Te ves …. muy linda. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Gracias, me gusta que me digas cosas así, porque sé que te cuesta mucho decirlas.- Akane le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de él.

Y eso porque fue?

No te gusto?

No es eso, es que preferiría si me lo dieras en… otra parte.

A decir verdad hoy hemos estado todo el día juntos y no…nos besamos, jajajaja.

Creo que tienes razón. –Ranma acerco a ella e instantáneamente ambos se besaban, en un principio fue corto y suave, pero al pasar los minutos sus besos duraban un poco más tratando experimentar .

Akane.- Dijo este al separarse de ella.

Akane solo lo miraba.

Me gusta estar así contigo, pero no sé si sea correcto, estamos juntos solos, no sé si está bien esto.

Ranma no seas tonto solo nos estamos besando, no quiere decir que cuando volvamos estaré embarazada. –Akane soltó lo ultimo sin pensar cuando se dio cuenta su cara estaba tan roja que Ranma se percato de esto. Bueno no quería…este yo no quería decir eso.

Y te gustaría algún día estarlo?

Ranma! Me lo estas preguntando en serio?

Solo afirmo con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no se. –Dijo con una pequeña tristeza en su rostro.

No quieres?. –La respuesta de ella lo descoloco.

O sea claro que me gustaría, pero no se si sea capaz, es porque no sé si sea una buena madre, te imaginas sería la primera en intoxicar a sus propios hijos.

Akane pero el asunto de la cocina puedes mejorar, eso está en la práctica.

Bueno me gustaría ser mama y siempre y cuando tú quieras ser el padre de ellos.

A decir verdad nunca lo había pensado pero yo cambiaria muchos errores que mi papa cometió conmigo.

Así como cuales?

Como alejarme de mi mamá, tener cuanta prometida quiso para mí.

Ranma estás diciendo que nuestro compromiso fue un error?

Akane no malinterpretes lo que digo, tu siempre fuiste la primera, pero de ahí a comprometerme con varias ahí ya es distinto.

Aun no me contestas. Te gustaría ser papa?

Si Akane me gustaría mucho que tuvieras hijos.

En ese momento Akane se acerco y lo beso, dejando toda la timidez, este se transformo en uno pasional, sus lenguas estaban coordinadas y de apoco tomaban algo de aire, sus pulsaciones y respiraciones se aceleraron, Ranma no supo como su mano quería rozar el muslo de Akane, pero un saco de dormir se lo impedía, Akane por su parte coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de él.

Al terminar se encontraban agitados, si no hubiera sido por los sacos quizás ese beso se hubiera convertido en otra situación para ellos. Ranma se levanto y coloco el primer pantalón que encontró.

A…..Akane ya vuelvo voy a be…ber algo, tu quieres algo?. –Dijo sin mirarla.

no gra..cias.

El salió caminando lejos de la tienda. El gran problema que le sucedió fue que su fiel "Amigo" despertó en el momento menos apropiado gracias al beso.

Y ahora qué hago? si se da cuenta me enviara a volar a China, pensara que soy de lo peor y que pr eso la traje hasta acá.- Decía en voz alta mientras miraba a su "Amigo". No me queda otra, en ese momento Ranma toco el agua fría del rio. (Tendré que dormir así). -Pensaba algo molesto.

Que le habrá pasado? Se habrá sentido incomodo por el beso? Pero creo que ambos lo disfrutamos, o será que vamos muy rápido? Es mejor que lo converse con el? Bueno igual sentí cosas extrañas es la primera vez que nos besamos asi. –Akane pensaba mientras esperaba a Ranma.

Ya volvi.- Ranma (Chica) hacia su entrada.

Que te paso?.- La transformación le llamo la atención.

Bueno escuche algo cerca del rio, y me acerque mucho resbale y toque el agua.

Y porque no calientas agua?

No ya es muy tarde, será mejor que durmamos mañana comienza tu entrenamiento. –Decía mientras volvia a meterse en su saco.

Ranma te puedo preguntar algo?

Lo que tu quieras.

Te incomodo el beso?

Por..porque lo dices? (Se habrá dado cuenta)

Lo digo por la manera en que te fuiste, tu sabes que para mí al igual que para ti esto es nuevo y quizás vamos muy rápido, dime qué piensas?

Bueno yo no sé cómo reaccionar tu sabes que yo no soy muy demostrativo me sentí extraño al besarte de esa manera.

Ranma no es tu culpa es algo que sentimos, creo que deberíamos de tratar de controlar nuestros besos. Es por eso que te transformaste?

Me conoces tan bien, la verdad es que si me transforme porque creo que es la única forma de controlarme y no me gustaría que pasaran otras cosas, bueno no por el momento.

Será mejor que nos durmamos.- Akane volvió a darle la espalda. Pero te puedo pedir algo.

Si, dime.- Dijo la pelirroja con ternura.

Me abrazas? Podemos dormir abrazados esta noche?

Aunque este así?

Ranma sigues siendo tú, ya te lo dije. Me abrazas?

Ranma se acerco lo más que pudo y uno de sus brazos rodeo el saco de Akane. Al pasar unos instantes ya se encontraban dormidas.


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaron la tienda donde nuestra pareja se encontraba dormida. Ranma fue el primero en despertar, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Akane estaba abrazada a su cuerpo femenino.

Se ve tan linda cuando duerme. –Pensaba embobado.- Trato de no moverse ya que no quería que su novia despertara, no sin antes contemplar su belleza por más tiempo.

Ranma que haces?. –Dijo al percatarse que el la observaba.- Hace cuando que me estas mirando?

yo Buenos días! –Esbozo una sonrisa.

Ranma te hice una pregunta.

Hee yo bueno yo no quería despertarte y por eso me quede quieto y solo te miraba dormir, eso es todo. Lo siento no quería molestarte.

No me molesta, es que bueno no importa. Buenos días amor. -Akane se inclino y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su prometido.

Akane que fue eso. –Dijo algo molesto alejando el abrazo de ella.

Fue un beso de buenos días, no te gusto? – Expreso algo confundida por la reacción.

No te das cuenta en la forma en que estoy?

El hecho de que estés como chica no tiene importancia, ya te dije que sigues siendo tú. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ese es el problema es que no soy yo por completo. –La pelirroja se retiro dejando sola a Akane en la tienda.

Ranma espera. –Akane siguió la acción de este y lo siguió afuera. Oye espera te estoy hablando, no pues dejarme así.

No quiero hablar ahora déjame solo. Necesito pensar.

No puedo creer que tanto te moleste un pequeño beso.

No es eso lo que me molesta, es en la forma en la que estoy no te das cuenta. Estoy como chica y tú también lo eres.

Ranma ven. –Tomo la mano de este y caminaron hasta el rio. Hablemos sí? –Ella sonrió sabia que él no podía decirle que no a su sonrisa. – Ambos se sentaron en la orilla del rio.

Ranma sé que esto es difícil pero yo necesito que me entiendas, no quise que te sintieras así por el beso, yo siempre he sabido que eres tú en esencia aunque en cuerpo no lo seas, y si te incomoda tanto nunca lo volveré hacer, no cuando estés así.

Me es difícil porque siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. –Alejo su mirada de la de ella.

Ranma se que te molesto pero, sentiste lo mismo que sientes cuando estas normal? No sé si me entiendes.

Si, aunque ahora este convertido sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

Ves es lo que me pasa a mí, yo te sigo queriendo igual. Y tú siempre has sido lo suficientemente bueno para mí, yo tampoco soy perfecta y aun así tú me quieres cierto?

Hee si y mucho. –No lo había pensado de esa manera pero ella tiene razón.

No quiero que peleemos por cosas sin antes hablarlas, te parece? Bueno vamos a desayunar, hoy practicaremos verdad? –Akane comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda.

Hey espérame.

Ranma ya convertido, había preparado el desayuno mientras Akane se encargo de dejar ordenada la tienda.

Akane está listo el desayuno.

Enseguida voy. -Ella apareció y se sentó a su lado. Mmm huele rico. Al menos no moriremos de hambre esto días.

Akane hoy tú harás el almuerzo, crees que puedas seguir mis instrucciones? - Dijo mirándola sonriendo.

De veras quiere que yo cocine? –Tenía la mirada esperanzada.

Si tienes que practicar también la cocina y bueno si solo estamos los dos será más fácil con las cantidades a preparar.

Gracias. –Acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del chico ruborizado. Porque antes no fuiste atento conmigo?

He, bueno yo essste yo a veeces sí lo era. –Su cara ruborizada ya no la podía esconder. La relación de ambos en estos días había cambiado pero Ranma aun era muy tímido y le costaba no sonrojarse por las caricias o palabras románticas que decía Akane, mientras que ella siempre quiso que su relación mejorara de esta manera por lo que no se sonrojaba tanto como él.

Sabes no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo atento que según tú eras conmigo es más es todo lo contrario jajaja.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigieron a una cascada que se encontraba cerca, la idea de Ranma era que Akane practicara debajo de esta su equilibrio.

Bueno Akane deberás mantenerte el mayor tiempo posible con un pie debajo de la cascada, esto te ayudara a que fortalezcas tus tobillos y así te sea más fácil mantener el equilibrio. –La pareja estuvo alrededor de cuatro horas, Ranma pudo atrapar a algunos pescados que servirían para el almuerzo, mientras que Akane pudo lograr mantenerse más con su pierna derecha que con la izquierda.

Al regresar a su pequeño campamento, Ranma preparaba los ingredientes que utilizarían para cocinar. Mientras que ella se cambiada de ropa para estar más cómoda.

Muy bien yo te indico lo que tienes que hacer de acuerdo.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza. Después de un momento la pareja saboreaba de un rico pescado asado con arroz, si bien la apariencia de estos no era muy buena al menos pudieron comer ya que el sabor había quedado exquisito.

Por la tarde practicaron algunas katas y Ranma aconsejo algunos movimientos que ella debía perfeccionar.

Los días pasaron y la pareja lograba comprenderse cada día mejor. Akane había aprendido a controlar sus katas al pelear ya podía mantener el equilibrio, sus sentidos ya los tenia mas agudizados podía sentir si alguien se aproximaba o si la atacaban por la espalda, ahora podía saltar aunque le faltaba lograr más altura y podía seguir a su prometido si huían de algún lugar.

Por su parte Ranma había entrenado no como de costumbre en las artes marciales, sino más bien en las demostraciones de afecto, ya que ahora no le avergonzaba decirle cumplidos a Akane o tomarle la mano, habían mejorado sus besos y tal como lo habían conversado Ranma dormía en su forma femenina.


End file.
